Noche De Cita
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Colección de viñetas románticas. Varios momentos especiales entre Tony y Pepper. Clasificado M por erotismo explícito.
1. Tequila Swing

**Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel/Disney y yo no escribo con ánimo de lucro sino para mi disfrute personal ;)**

* * *

**NOCHE DE CITA**

* * *

**1. Tequila Swing**

Es viernes por la tarde y Pepper Potts lleva toda la semana planeando su estrategia de ataque para esta noche. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando. Y la espera ha terminado. Si no es ella la que dé el primer paso, no lo darán nunca. Él tiene demasiado miedo a no hacer las cosas bien como para lanzarse primero. Pepper ha hecho sus deberes. Sabe que Tony está completamente sano porque sus últimos análisis salieron perfectos, como todos los rutinarios que se hace desde hace años, y desde que empezaron su relación ella está siguiendo a rajatabla el tratamiento anticonceptivo hormonal que le dio su ginecóloga. Toma la píldora todas las mañanas antes de acudir al trabajo, para no olvidarla. Todo esta meticulosamente en orden. Como a ella le gusta.

Es por ello que ha elegido su vestido cuidadosamente. Uno mucho más escotado de lo que es habitual para ir al trabajo. La falda es mucho más corta también. Sabe de antemano que no le dará tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa, las _noches de cita_ Tony es muy celoso del poco tiempo que tienen para estar juntos. Así que ha optado por este vestido azul marino que resalta sus encantos sin dejar de ser profesional. La lencería de encaje negro y las gotas de su perfume favorito _"Excitación Embotellada"_ como lo llama él siempre que la sorprende con su inconfundible olor sobre la piel, harán el resto, piensa sonriendo malévolamente.

Hoy es la noche, se dice la presidenta ejecutiva mientras guarda el último informe del día en su carpeta correspondiente.

* * *

Son las siete de la tarde cuando Tony se presenta en la puerta de su oficina para recogerla. Mirada iluminada y manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros nuevos. Puntual como un reloj de cuerda y fiel a la norma no escrita de las _noches de cita _de olvidar todo el trabajo y dedicarse a ella por entero. Pepper recoge su portátil y apaga la impresora mientras le sonríe. El se apoya despreocupadamente sobre el marco de la puerta. Esos vaqueros negros y ajustados, camisa azul claro, zapatillas de deporte Nike azul oscuro y americana crema bajo el brazo. El pelo en su sitio, con ese aire revuelto que consigue tras media hora de acicalarse delante del espejo. Absolutamente arrebatador.

- Bueno… Hola, Pep ¿estás lista?-la saluda tímidamente, y frota las manos dentro de sus bolsillos con nerviosismo evidente.-Es viernes. _Noche de cita_.-aclara después.

- Sólo unos minutos más... Y soy toda tuya.

Tony atraviesa la distancia que le separa de su mesa en unos segundos.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?-pregunta de improviso.

- Me gustaría que fuésemos a un mexicano, si no te importa.-contesta Pepper.- Me apetece algo picante esta noche.

La pelirroja deja que las palabras calen en su cerebro como una pequeña bomba, mientras se inclina para meter su portátil en la funda, haciendo que su provocativo escote no pase desapercibido para él. Tony traga saliva y emite una especie de gruñido involuntario que no es capaz de atenuar.

Pepper le ofrece la mano derecha para que la ayude a levantarse de la silla, lo que él hace de inmediato. Y mientras intenta mirarla a los ojos y no a su pronunciado escote vuelve a hablar:

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a un mexicano de verdad o no te apetece algo tan picante?–contesta fingiendo que no ha entendido el doble sentido del término.- Conozco un buen sitio cerca de la playa. La comida es fenomenal, la decoración algo cutre.

- Tony, me gustan los restaurantes mexicanos por la comida, no por su decoración. Además, la experiencia no suele ser igual de buena si no cenas rodeada de estridentes sombreros de colores.-comenta despreocupadamente mientras se pone la chaqueta y recoge su bolso de la estantería más cercana.

Ambos se sonríen con confianza, satisfechos con su duelo intelectual habitual, esa manera tan suya de comunicarse. Salen juntos del despacho de presidencia y atraviesan el lobby desierto de _Industrias Stark_. Tony abre la puerta acristalada para que Pepper pase. El Audi R8 descapotable está aparcado de cualquier manera frente a ellos.

- ¿Te parece manera de aparcar, bloqueando completamente la entrada?

- Era un momento, Potts. Soy el dueño. Mi nombre está estampado por todas partes puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Pepper suspira hondo.

- Que seas el accionista mayoritario no te da derecho a convertir _Industrias Stark_ en tu parque de recreo privado, Tony… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Happy? Siempre es el último en irse.

- Le vi cuando llegué, andará escondido por algún despacho. Como jefe de seguridad debe revisar que todo esté en orden antes de marcharse. Tiene que cerrar este antro. ¿Le esperamos?-preguntó el ingeniero con impaciencia mal disimulada.

La presidenta ejecutiva frunce la ceja vehementemente al escuchar la palabra "antro" referida a la empresa por la que se deja la piel cada día.

- No, le enviaré un sms diciéndole que ya hemos terminado por hoy.- Pepper saca su Blackberry de la funda y empieza a teclear con rapidez.

- Suerte con eso. Hogan sigue estancado en la edad de piedra de las comunicaciones.-bromea Tony mientras abre la puerta del descapotable para que su novia entre.

* * *

Instantes después conduce a toda velocidad por las calles que bordean la playa de Malibú.

Paran frente a un pequeño local con forma de cabaña, frente a la costa. El letrero de neón reza: _"La Cucaracha"_

Una vez dentro, Tony le hace gestos a una joven camarera, le da una buena propina por adelantado y elije una mesa alejada de las ventanas. Pepper echa un vistazo a su alrededor y emite su veredicto.

- ¡Este sitio es cochambroso!-exclama alterada.-Si llego a saberlo te obligo a pasar por mi apartamento para cambiarme de ropa.

- Dijiste que no te importaba que la decoración fuese un poco cutre.

- Tony… esto no es cutre es un agujero mugroso…

- No seas tan quejica, te prometo que las chimichangas están de muerte. Y para comprobarlo voy a pedir nachos con extra de queso y burritos con jalapeños…

- Somos dos, no un ejército de hambrientos ¿dónde vamos a meter tanta comida?

- Es mejor probar un poco de todo. Y si sobra que sobre…

La pareja sigue discutiendo sobre banalidades durante un buen rato, la misma camarera de antes viene a tomarles nota. Tony pide sus toneladas de comida y varias salsas. Pepper pide una quesadilla y un poco de guacamole para acompañar. Es a la hora de las bebidas cuanto la pelirroja sorprende a su novio.

- ¿Qué es el _Tequila Swing_? ¿Qué lleva?

- Es un cóctel nuevo.-responde la chica morena solícita.- Tequila con néctar de limón. Triunfa mucho. A la gente le encanta y sólo se puede tomar aquí.

- No querrás tomar un cóctel en este establecimiento, Pep. No podrás terminarlo.

- ¿Eso crees, genio?-contesta ella retadora.-Un _Tequila Swing_ por favor.

- Enseguida.-contesta la camarera. La banda con su nombre indica que se llama Guadalupe.

- No sabes cómo son las copas aquí…-sigue Tony autosuficiente.

- Estoy a punto de descubrirlo.-contesta su novia de inmediato.

- Menos mal que soy yo quien conduce…

Pepper le lanza a Tony una mirada interrogante. No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? Sólo es un cóctel que tan grande puede ser la copa. Seguro que su novio exagera con la intención de quedar por encima de ella, pues va listo si piensa que le dará el gusto. La pelirroja deja la carta de brillantes colores sobre la mesa y le sonríe a Tony desafiante. Éste sólo se ríe más, conoce la "sonrisa de reto" de Potts pero él sabe que hoy está jugando a un juego que no podrá ganar.

La pareja conversa un poco más y al poco rato, Guadalupe regresa a su mesa con la cerveza de Tony y una enorme copa, que deposita ante Pepper, sobre su lado de la mesa. Decir enorme es un maldito eufemismo. Una persona podría meter su cabeza en esa copa y ahogarse en _Tequila Swing_. Pepper comprende de inmediato por qué Tony adora este restaurante. No es por la comida, señores, es por los cócteles tamaño gigantesco. Seguro que más de una vez salió borracho como una cuba de aquel local.

El susodicho la mira a través de la mesa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que dice sin palabras: te lo advertí.

- Voy a tener que ayudarte con eso, Pep. O no podrás levantarte de la mesa. Creí que pedirías una cerveza, como siempre...

Ella no dice nada, simplemente se agacha un poco, se inclina sobre la pajita y sorbe el líquido con gusto.

- Mmmm está rico. Me encanta el tequila.

- Potts, eres una cajita de sorpresas.- ríe Tony entusiasmado. Y alarga la mano en busca de la otra pajita que Guadalupe ha colocado en la copa pensando en que puedan beber los dos.

El resto de la cena transcurre alegremente entre confidencias y risas. Pepper está mucho más desinhibida de lo normal gracias a su copa XXL de cóctel tequiláceo. Y Tony adora verla así, fuera de su máscara de profesionalidad y corrección. Es cuando abandonan el restaurante que se empieza a preocupar, pues ella empieza a caminar tambaleándose sobre los tacones. El tequila anegando su sistema. Agarrándose a su novio como si no hubiese mañana, la ejecutiva consigue mantener el equilibrio y llegar hasta el coche.

Tony lleva años sabiendo que desea a Pepper casi más que llenar de aire sus pulmones, pero ha decidido esperar a que ella estuviese lista. Esta noche parecía propicia, sus palabras insinuantes, el vestido que había elegido, ese perfume sobre su piel que le volvía loco… Eran muchas variables y todas parecían llevar a la misma hipótesis: Pepper planeaba hacer el amor con él aquella noche. Pero ahora todo parecía haberse ido al traste. No quería precipitarse y tirar tres meses de confianza en su recién estrenada relación de pareja por la borda. Por fin Pepper confiaba en él y sabía que su relación iba en serio. Tres meses después de aquella noche en la azotea. No quería meter la pata y cometer el error de intentar algo mientras ella pareciese algo perjudicada por el alcohol.

El ingeniero sigue pensando en ello mientras conduce hacia el apartamento de su chica. La dejará en su casa como siempre acostumbra. Será paciente y hablarán de ello otro día o mañana. No tienen prisa. Están juntos y son felices.

Pero todas sus buenas intenciones se van al infierno en cuanto paran y bajan para despedirse con un beso frente al pequeño edificio de apartamentos, como siempre suelen hacer. Y ella se le echa encima besándole con pasión, atrayéndolo hacia el portal, con intenciones obvias.

Tony la coge suavemente por los hombros cuando se separan y la mira a los ojos.

- Pep, estás un poco achispada… Ese _Tequila Swing_… Era demasiado grande. No debiste bebértelo entero.

- No estoy borracha Tony. Sé perfectamente lo que hago.- replicó ella con ojos chispeantes.

Y como para demostrárselo, Pepper Potts desliza su pequeña mano dentro del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, coge las llaves del Audi y con cara de decisión aprieta primero un botón para subir la capota electrónica retráctil y después otro, dos veces, para cerrar por completo el automóvil. Después con una elegante floritura se mete las llaves en su bolso.

- Esta noche la va a pasa conmigo señor Stark.-dice simplemente mientras pierde ligeramente el equilibrio, inclinándose sobre él.

Un escalofrío momentáneo de placer recorre la espalda de Tony ante su proximidad intoxicante y tiene que hacer acopio de todo su valor para pensar con claridad. Verdaderamente ese maldito perfume merece el nombre de _"Excitación Embotellada"_ que tan agudamente se le había ocurrido dos semanas atrás.

- Pep, sabes que nada me gustaría más que pasar esta noche y todas las noches contigo pero has bebido mucho y…

Ella vuelve a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia delante, sobre él. Hace aspavientos con las manos como queriendo demostrar su punto de que a penas está perjudicada.

- Vamos Stark ¡qué te pasa! Quiero que estemos juntos. Yo por fin he reunido el valor y ahora me dices que no quieres acostarte conmigo...- de pronto se entrecorta asustada de que el tequila le haya soltado tanto la lengua, y se lleva la mano derecha a la boca para tapársela.

Tony la obsequia con su sonrisa ladeada. Divertido.

- No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que tenerte por fin, Pepper. Pero quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial. Quiero que ambos lo recordemos con detalle a la mañana siguiente. ¿Crees que es demasiado pedir?

Pepper lo mira fijamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Parpadea dos veces, mirándolo un poco incrédula.

- No, yo es yo… ¡No estoy tan borracha! Todavía sé lo que hago ¿Sabes? Tú, hueles tan bien y este ridículo vestido que me he puesto para impresionarte. Yo… Tony… Por favor, quédate esta noche… No sabes lo que llevo planeándolo todo. Era… es… perfecto.

Tony se acerca más a ella y la abraza rodeando su espalda, besándola con amor en los labios, un roce sutil.

- Me quedaré.-contesta con firmeza.-Pero solo a dormir.-aclara después mientras la pelirroja frunce el ceño, enfadada con su cabezonería.

Tony está reticente a dejarla sola después de esa confesión. No quiere decepcionarla. Ha decidido que le pondrá el pijama y la meterá en su cama. Esperará a que se duerma apaciblemente. Velará su sueño por un rato. Después intentará encontrar las llaves de su coche y se irá. Dentro de su cabeza es un buen plan. No puede fallar.

Pepper no para de tropezarse durante todo el camino hasta su casa, subida en sus blancos tacones de diez centímetros, preciosos pero poco prácticos, de apretarse contra él, besarle e intentar meterle mano descaradamente.

Llegan besándose hasta el apartamento de Pepper. Parando frente a la puerta principal, la del ascensor y la del portal.

En cuanto han atravesado el umbral y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, la chaqueta de la pelirroja vuela por el aire y aterriza sobre su sofá.

Tony ha establecido una línea clara: nada de sexo aquella noche pero nadie había dicho nada respecto a enrollarse repetidamente como dos adolescentes. Pero entonces, su Pepper lo coge de los hombros posesivamente y sin dejar de besarle le mete a la fuerza en su habitación, atravesando el salón del pequeño apartamento con rapidez. Y cuando le pilla más desprevenido, le tira sobre la cama.

No se puede negar que Pepper pone todo su empeño en conseguir lo que se propone. Tony se zafa de sus brazos como puede, sin poder dejar de besarla y notando como su sangre empieza a virar hacia una región en el sur de su anatomía. Notando como sus ajustados pantalones se vuelven incómodos. Inhala aire y respira hondo varias veces entre besos. Intentando controlarse.

- Pep, vamos ven aquí.-dice mientras lucha desesperado con ella.

De un solo movimiento inesperado, hace que ambos rueden sobre la cama y deja a Pepper tendida sobre su espalda mientras él se levanta mirando alrededor de la habitación. Intentando recobrar el aliento y su pensamiento racional.

- Tonyyyyy ¡Vuelve aquí, aún no he terminado contigo! Ni siquiera he empezado.-exclama ella molesta mientras intenta incorporarse para ir tras él, pero al hacerlo se marea, todo le da vueltas. Se tambalea y vuelve a caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

El ingeniero sonríe aliviado y mira en derredor por toda la habitación. Buscando el pijama de su amada y sexy pelirroja. Finalmente lo encuentra doblado pulcramente sobre la almohada de la cama. Se acerca bordeando el mueble a coger la parte de arriba, una camiseta gris con el dibujo de dos cerditos alegres y cuando vuelve junto a su novia, se encuentra que Pepper descansa aturdida sobre la cama suspirando lentamente. Con ambas manos sujetándose la cabeza en gesto de dolor.

- Sabes, quizá si estoy algo mareada y cansada…-confiesa por fin, clavando sus hermosos y vidriosos ojos azules en él.

- Pep, descansa.-contesta Tony calmadamente sentándose a su lado.-Te vendrá bien.

Acto seguido procede a quitarle los zapatos con suavidad y cuidado. Coge los estilettos blancos y los deja al lado del armario. Vuelve junto a ella y con mimo, le desabrocha el vestido, sus ojos enormes ante la visión de su increíblemente sensual cuerpo en ropa interior. Esas piernas tan largas, esas braguitas de encaje… Esa ropa interior debería estar prohibida en la mayoría de estados. Pepper había preparado la cita con mimo y él había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para llevarla a cenar a un mexicano en el que servían un nuevo cóctel llamado _Tequila Swing_ en copas del tamaño de una cabeza humana. Idiota, mil veces idiota. Se dice una y otra vez mientras desliza la camiseta del pijama de Pepper sobre su sujetador de sexy encaje negro. Mientras termina su trabajo se permite la libertad de toquetear con sutileza el lacito negro, haciéndolo resbalar entre sus dedos con deleite. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Pepper a los ojos, no encuentra el azul que espera sino sus párpados medio cerrados y una expresión de beatífico cansancio en su hermoso rostro. Lo último que escapa de sus labios es:

- Quédate, Stark… Es… Una… orden…

Sonriente él la contempla caer en la inconsciencia. Por un momento Tony duda en si obedecer su petición será lo más razonable, al fin y al cabo es una violación de su privacidad. Quizá lo más sensato sea volver a la mansión y llamarla por la mañana. Pero su cabeza se llena de posibles escenarios de lo que ella pueda pensar sobre su presencia allí, en su cama, cuando despierte. Las posibilidades le parecen tan divertidas… Así que se queda. Simplemente la coge en brazos tiernamente, abre las sábanas y la mete dentro con cuidado de no despertarla, su precioso pelo rojizo esparcido en cascada sobre la almohada. La contempla deleitándose en la bella visión por unos segundos. Después se desviste con desgana, dejando la ropa sobre una silla cercana, hecha un burruño arrugado, hasta quedarse solo en sus bóxers, buscando comodidad que le permita dormir a gusto y se desliza junto a ella entre las mullidas sábanas.

- Te quiero, preciosa.-dice cuando está seguro de que ella ya no puede oírle, mientras la besa primero en la mejilla y después en su cabello en gesto de buenas noches.

Pasa su brazo derecho por encima de su esbelta cintura, posesivo, y al poco rato se queda dormido a su lado.

* * *

**El _Tequila Swing_ NO existe, me lo he inventado yo y ni siquiera sé si sabrá a rayos o qué esa combinación... Lo digo por si alguna estaba pensando en ir a un bar y pedirlo ¿eh borrachillas? xDDD al igual que el restaurante mexicano _"La Cucaracha" _y sus particulares copas de cóctel es todo un invento de mi loca mente xDDDD**

**El título del fic NOCHE DE CITA=DATE NIGHT lo he tomado prestado de "Iron Man 3" de ese diálogo en que Pepper baja al taller a hablar con Tony y le acusa de haber cenado sin ella xD Va a haber más referencias a las películas en próximos capítulos.**

**Este primero está ambientado 3 meses después de los sucesos de "Iron Man 2"e****s un capítulo puramente romántico pero he clasificado este fic M por una razón muy poderosa. Lleva rondándome la idea de escribir otra versión de la primera vez de Tony y Pepper desde antes del verano. **

**Esto es sólo el principio. El siguiente capítulo es un M MUY M y cuantas más reviews me dejéis más rápido actualizaré. **

**Lo tengo aún a medias, así que ayudadme a escribir más deprisa ;)**

**Dedicado a LAS PERFECTAS**** con cariño ^^**


	2. Amor Verdadero

**¡Nueve ****reviews en un sólo día! Sois geniales. ****Sabed, que he notado algunos de vuestros puñales apuntando hacia mi espalda por haberos dejado esperando esta segunda parte de la cita, así que aquí lo tenéis. ****(Creo que muchas os habéis sentido en la piel de Tony jajajaja xD)**

* * *

**2. Amor Verdadero**

A la mañana siguiente, Pepper despierta desorientada y con una memoria bastante distorsionada de la noche anterior. Abre los ojos con cuidado y lo primero que llama su atención es la tenue luz azulada que ilumina su habitación en penumbra. Sabe que nunca ha tenido una luz nocturna. Lentamente un suave calor la invade y sus manos tocan algo mullido junto a ella. Extrañamente todo le resulta muy familiar. Decide abrir los ojos por completo y se encuentra con la cara de Tony junto a ella. Compartiendo su almohada. Ese bello durmiente, piensa solamente, todavía medio dormida, una chispa de puro amor atraviesa su pecho. El peso de una de sus enormes manos sobre su vientre se hace presente. Y se enternece. Al fin identifica la luz azulada como proveniente de su reactor ARK que se abre paso a través de la sábana blanca en la que están envueltos. Tony se estira un poquito y bosteza tenuemente mientras ella lo observa con detenimiento, recostándose de lado para poder estudiarle mejor de cerca. Un solo pensamiento cruza su mente: quiere despertar ante esa maravillosa visión cada mañana, durante el resto de su vida.

Y de pronto, su mente racional se aclara lo suficiente para que ella sea consciente de que Tony está dormido, junto a ella, en SU cama de SU apartamento. Rápidamente destapa la sábana y observa que lleva puesta la camiseta de su pijama y su ropa interior intacta y Tony está en calzoncillos. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios… Aunque eso no quiere decir nada, ataca su mente analítica. Puede que ellos, puede que él… Y después se vistieran para no coger frío y… De pronto sus ojos se fijan en su pecho desnudo y musculado, en un impulso irrefrenable desliza la punta de sus dedos por el reactor ARK, cuya luz baña sus dedos en brillante azul y después con suavidad exquisita por la piel maltratada de alrededor, donde las señales del envenenamiento por paladio son ya tan sólo un mal recuerdo del pasado. Pepper le ha visto desnudo de cintura para arriba MUCHAS veces, pero nunca antes le había estado permitido TOCAR a su antojo. Con cuidado para no despertarlo, alarga el resto de su mano derecha en dirección a su llamativo músculo pectoral izquierdo y... De pronto un sonido de risa contagiosa la sobresalta completamente y cuando mira en dirección a su cara, él la está observando divertido. Completamente despierto.

- Buenos días, Potts ¿Interrumpo algo?-la saluda con sus sonrisa sexy marca de la casa.-Puedes seguir, es muy agradable…-le guiña el ojo contento.

Pepper se retira como movida por un resorte, con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, ligeramente avergonzada de haber sido pillada invadiendo su privacidad de esa manera y se aparta un poco más hacia SU lado de la cama. De pronto cae en la cuenta de algo y todavía se sonroja más.

- Tony, sé sincero y contéstame. Tu y yo dime si anoche pasó algo… ¿Pasó?-pregunta con una adorable cara de duda.

Tony decide aprovechar el momento de aturdimiento de su persona favorita, siempre tan correcta y formal.

- No te preocupes, Pep fue maravilloso y completamente seguro. Me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora.-dijo él socarronamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más y señalando las pastillas anticonceptivas sobre la mesita de noche. En realidad se percató de ellas cuando recorrió la habitación en busca de su pijama.

Pepper lo mira fijamente por un instante sin saber a ciencia cierta si dice la verdad o le está vacilando. Recuerda haber tomado la píldora ayer, como todas las mañanas desde hace un mes. Recuerda haber planeado aquel resultado para su cita de este viernes deliberadamente, pero después del _Tequila Swing_ y el viaje en coche hasta su apartamento lo demás está un poco turbio. Hay abrazos, roces y besos en su nebulosa. Eso seguro. Pero no puede dilucidar que más ha pasado entre ellos. Se siente mal por no recordarlo, no sabe muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir.

- Oh Tony no puedo creerlo. Tras años de acusarte de insensible irresponsable que ahora sea yo la que no puede recordar que tu y yo finalmente… No me acuerdo de nada. Y me gustaría poder hacerlo… Lo siento yo…

Tony sonríe todavía más y rompe a reír súbitamente en medio de su discurso entrecortado. Ella lo mira enfadada y desconcertada.

- ¿Te parece gracioso, grandísimo idiota?

Su chica empieza a indignarse y Tony decide que ya se ha reído bastante a su costa. No quiere tentar a su suerte y que ella termine por echarle de la casa, se está demasiado bien allí y es muy temprano para un sábado. Las calles ni siquiera estarán puestas.

- Tranquila Pepper, no pasó nada.-aclara con ternura.- Y no por falta de interés por tu parte.-añade socarronamente.-Estabas bastante perjudicada por el _Tequila Swing_, bendito sea, y aunque no lo creas fui capaz de controlar mis instintos más primarios. Aunque no fue fácil rechazarte. Me encanta tu lado salvaje.

Ella lo mira fijamente.

- El tequila no me sienta demasiado bien. Me pasa desde adolescente.

Él vuelve a sonreírle. Y la besa en los labios con cariño.

- Es bueno saberlo. Adoro tu parte desinhibida, Pep. Estás muy graciosa cuando me seduces sin pudor. Pero como te dije anoche: quiero que puedas recordar con detalle nuestra primera vez. Cuando quiera que sea que suceda. Ah y Potts de ahora en adelante intentaré tener una botella de tequila siempre a mano, para futuros eventos, ya sabes…

Pepper suspiró exasperada y lo miró con ternura.

- Gracias. Por cambiarme de ropa y meterme en la cama. Quien lo diría. Tony Stark ha resultado ser todo un caballero.

Tony la miró y agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

- Tú siempre consigues sacar lo mejor de mí, Pepper. Eres mi persona especial… Y yo haría lo que fuera…

De pronto, Pepper repara en que sin duda él habría visto su ropa interior al desvestirla y el solo pensar en el propósito que la había llevado a ponérsela, en lo atractivo que esta su hombre recién levantado, en lo romántico que es lo que le está diciendo y en la suave mano rodeando su cintura, la impulsa a terminar lo que empezaron. Así que se adelanta con decisión, lo coge de las mejillas para interrumpirle. Ambos se inclinan para acercarse un poco más.

- Sólo por eso, te mereces un premio especial.-dice ella abalanzándose sobre él.-Y por suerte para ti estamos en una cama, medio desnudos y mis facultades mentales se encuentran al 100% por lo que podré recordar todo lo que hagamos hoy aquí. Para siempre.

Tony traga saliva ruidosamente y de inmediato sus palabras encienden su deseo tan vívidamente como la noche anterior. Pero antes de dejarse llevar pregunta inseguro:

- ¿No te duele la cabeza o algo parecido? ¿Y la resaca? Porque no hay ninguna necesidad de acelerar y esto… ¿Quieres una aspirina? Te la puedo traer…

Pepper sabe al momento que Tony está aterrado. Lo conoce demasiado bien. Miedo a defraudarla. A no ser todo lo que ella espera de él.

- Me duele un poco aquí.-dice señalándose la sien derecha.-Si me das un beso igual se cura.- sonríe pícaramente en su dirección.

El ingeniero se inclina y deposita un beso justo donde ella le ha indicado. Acto seguido su novia dice:

- Aquí también.-señalándose la mejilla, que él besa sin dudar.- Y aquí.-pone la punta de sus dedos sobre sus incitantes labios.

Su siguiente movimiento es ponerse sobre él. Sus caderas aplastándolo contra el colchón.

- Cállate Stark y bésame.-dice solamente.

Tony sonríe, mucho más tranquilo y mucho más excitado.

- Oh Potts no sabes cómo he deseado que llegara este momento… El momento de empezar con nuestra interminable maratón sexual. Porque lo va a ser… Interminable…

Ella le pellizca sutilmente en el brazo y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja con fruición. Él se estremece ante el contacto.

- No eres el único.-contesta ella después mientras se quita la camiseta del pijama dejándole ver de nuevo su sensual ropa interior.- Este no suele ser el conjunto que llevo al trabajo ¿sabes?

- Que pervertida, Señorita Potts.- sonríe él a su vez, observando su cremosa piel bajo la escasa tela sin perder detalle.-Tratando de seducirme de esta manera tan premeditada.

Pepper lo calla con un beso que resulta ser profundamente apasionado al tiempo que romántico. Haciendo que su cabeza se incline con fuerza contra la almohada, Tony deja escapar un suspiro de deseo ahogado, mientras sus manos proceden a acariciar la espalda de Pepper y liberar sus pechos de su bella prisión de encaje negro.

- Ooh Pep.-susurra besando su hombro suave y desnudo. Deslizando sus labios suavemente hacia su cuello, dejando marcas en la suave piel blanca.-No sabes lo que produces en mí.

Sus manos trabajan sobre el cierre del sostén sin descanso. De pronto sus labios y su lengua están sobre sus pechos y sobre sus pezones. El sujetador abandonado sobre el suelo del dormitorio. Pepper se retuerce de placer ante cada caricia mojada y delicada. Cada uno de sus sonidos ahogados de éxtasis es verdadera música en los oídos de Tony cuya excitación ha llegado al punto de ser insoportable. Su erección pugna por ser liberada. Pepper lo nota y pronto dos pequeñas manos delicadas cumplen su deseo y acarician tenuemente su miembro mientras retiran la tela hacia abajo. Él hace el resto moviendo sus piernas y pronto los bóxers son abandonados entre la ropa de cama a sus pies. De pronto, Tony decide tomar el control de la situación y les hace girar entre las sábanas, apoyando la cabeza de Pepper contra la almohada en dulce revancha y su ligero y esbelto cuerpo contra el colchón, sin misericordia. Tony ahora se encuentra sobre ella, dominándola. Los ojos azules le miran expectantes, anticipando su próximo movimiento, las pupilas como brasas negras imbuidas de puro deseo. Es tan hermosa, piensa Tony y desliza sus manos por los flancos de su cuerpo desde las axilas a las caderas masajeándola sin parar mientras la contempla en silencio durante un buen rato. Maravillado de la reacción que tiene su tacto sobre ella. Pepper se estremece de deseo entre sus brazos. Y Tony siente la imperiosa necesidad de entregárselo todo, olvidando su propio placer durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Así que por fin se mueve hacia abajo y sus labios chupetean un pezón erizado, hinchado y rugoso, su lengua lo lame sin descanso, Pepper bajo él emite sonidos guturales, mientras sus manos callosas y firmes han seguido hacia abajo, con delicadeza, marcando un ritmo propio sobre el vello pelirrojo que se adivina sobre el encaje negro de sus braguitas. Tony la acaricia sutilmente más abajo, por encima de la finísima tela y la estimulación doble (en sus pechos y sobre su clítoris) es suficiente para volverla loca de pasión. Necesita más roce, mucho más.

- Tony, por favor…-suplica en un susurro arqueando sus caderas y apretando su intimidad contra su mano.

Él sonríe sobre su pecho derecho y besa su pezón tras soltarlo. Repite la operación de lamer el de su pecho izquierdo y Pepper sisea, su cabeza arqueada hacia atrás en la almohada.

- Mmmmm si, nena.-murmura él extasiado sobre la estimulada piel.

Sus manos más abajo siguen con las caricias y una de ellas se introduce entre la tela y la piel mojada de su feminidad. Una urgencia animal se apodera de Tony mientras desliza sus dedos por su centro húmedo, una y otra vez. Pepper se muerde el labio inferior gime y gime, arqueándose sin remedio. Deseando alcanzar su clímax con desesperación. Y entonces sus labios jugosos abandonan sus pechos y trazan besos por su abdomen. Se detienen. Tony se levanta a mirarla a los ojos y con un nuevo movimiento felino vuelve a inclinarse para arrancar las braguitas con sus dientes, ayudándose de una de sus manos.

Segundos después la tela ha desaparecido destrozada y la lengua de Tony reparte caricias húmedas sobre su clítoris. Pepper intenta protestar por el destrozo de sus braguitas, elegidas con tanto mimo para la ocasión, pero es incapaz de hacer el reproche, de hablar, solo puede gemir y respirar entrecortadamente. Al principio siente como los pelillos de su vello facial le hacen cosquillas, son rugosos en algunos lugares, pero muy pronto se siente como una fruta siendo devorada suave pero irremediablemente. Él sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, la frecuencia entre caricias, la presión y succión justas, ese movimiento de su lengua… Su último pensamiento coherente se desvanece en una nebulosa de placer cuando él redobla sus esfuerzos y succiona, besa, lame y ella siente que está muriendo de deseo entre sus labios. La estimulación se mantiene durante un rato. Para. Después sigue. Pepper empuja su cabeza con fuerza, contra el centro de su anatomía, rogándole que siga sin palabras. Tras varios minutos de disfrutar de su boca y su legua, sucede. El primer orgasmo es fulminante, su espalda se arquea sobre la cama, se agarra con fuerza a las sábanas y las arruga, su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás con urgencia sobre la almohada y es tan violento que todos sus músculos se vuelven de gelatina mientras navega las suaves olas que le siguen. Pero entonces, sin darle tiempo a reponerse, Tony hace un movimiento extraño con su lengua al tiempo que acaricia su pezón derecho con la punta de las yemas de sus dedos, y aunque parezca imposible, Pepper se está corriendo de nuevo con más fuerza que antes.

- Aaaah Dioooooooooosssssss Tonyyyyyyyyyyy

Grita con fuerza. Mueve la cabeza sin control a ambos lados de la almohada. Vibrando. Sintiendo el increíble placer con cada fibra de su ser. Increíblemente tensa, después laxa, por primera vez es capaz de ver luces brillantes ante ella, el segundo orgasmo la barre por entero mientras siente a Tony lamer con delicadeza el reguero de néctar que destila de su feminidad.

El corazón de Pepper late a mil por hora y ella se siente como de gelatina.

- Tony, Tony, Tony…-se escucha susurrar como en un mantra, pero le parece ajeno, como si lo susurrara otra persona.

Oírla decir su nombre con esa reverencia lleva al ingeniero a grados inabarcables de excitación sexual. Necesita hacerla suya como el aire para respirar. Nunca ha sentido este deseo por nadie. Este dolor quemante, esta fruición por ella que hace que para él saborear su intimidad sea una de las mejores experiencias de toda su vida. Pero necesita más.

Pepper sigue estremeciéndose, todos sus nervios enviando señales placenteras. Es como si hubiera muerto y estuviera en el cielo. La sensación es tan intensa que respira con dificultad.

- Sssh ya pasó.-la tranquiliza Tony mientras la mira a los ojos, levantándola del lecho ligeramente para posicionarla sobre él, abrazándola contra su musculoso pecho con ternura. No puede apenas creer que su cuerpo haya reaccionado de esa manera tan intensa a sus atenciones.

Ahora están sentados sobre la cama, abrazados. La erección de él rozando el abdomen de ella, dura y caliente al mismo tiempo. Quisiera darle más tiempo para que se recupere, pero siente que apenas es capaz de controlar su tremenda excitación.

- Oh Pep, te necesito tanto…-susurra tentativamente junto a su oído.

Ella le besa con fruición por toda respuesta. Es incapaz de formar palabras coherentes. Así que intenta expresarse con hechos. En ese beso apasionado le agradece todas sus atenciones anteriores. Su sabor se entremezcla. Sus lenguas se entrelazan con violencia, mientras una de sus manos se desliza entre sus cuerpos entrelazados guiando a Tony a la abertura caliente entre sus piernas. Él, todavía alborozado de haber obtenido su permiso para poseerla, la penetra dulcemente, con cuidado. Sus paredes se estrechan sobre su pene, es increíblemente erótico y maravilloso. Ella aprieta con fuerza sus piernas contra sus caderas y Tony se eleva para ir poco a poco introduciendo su miembro viril en el interior de su amada y empieza a moverse primero con suavidad después con violencia, sosteniéndola por las caderas y dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre su suave piel. Siempre con cuidado de alejar el reactor ARK de su delicada piel. Pepper se inclina sobre él y jadea con violencia. Por fin, se ve capaz de hablar:

- Tony, si, no pares…

- Dios Pep.-gruñe él en éxtasis.-Eres tan perfecta… No podré aguantar mucho…

Ella aprieta sus caderas sobre él. Las paredes de su vagina le exprimen expertamente, cada movimiento le hace enloquecer de placer, Tony siente que va a explotar de puro amor y deseo. Nunca ha sentido algo como eso. Es nuevo para él. Siente ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Con la cabeza hundida sobre su fragante cuello, aspirando su olor de mujer mezclado sutilmente con el de ese perfume tan excitante. Ambos siguen moviéndose durante un rato más en sincronía perfecta.

Es más que sexo, oh mucho más. No hay palabras para describirlo. Tony ha tenido sexo con cientos de mujeres y esta maravillosa e indescriptible sensación no se le parece en nada. Esta haciéndole el amor. Quizá de manera demasiado rápida y torpe para lo que él es capaz de conseguir, porque está demasiado excitado. Nunca ha estado TAN excitado, tan al límite de su autocontrol. Esta mujer es capaz de volverlo absolutamente loco. Pero es mucho más que eso, es la tremenda conexión. Por fin Pepper y él están conectados de una manera mucho más íntima y personal. Como siempre debieron estarlo y se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que es, por fin su relación de tantos años ha derivado en la relación de pareja que ambos deseaban. Y no es nada extraño, simplemente es lo que tenía que pasar. Familiar y totalmente increíble en su hermosa perfección. Ahora es un creyente y sabe que el amor es real. Ambos están completos, al fin. Y con este único pensamiento alcanza el éxtasis en el interior de su gran amor verdadero. Quizá demasiado pronto para lo que a él le habría gustado que durara ese momento de unión entre ambos.

Pepper mientras tanto se ha maravillado de la emoción de sentir como Tony le hace el amor con delicadeza y pasión animal simultáneamente. Intenta proporcionarle todo el placer del que es capaz con el movimiento adecuado de sus caderas ante sus envites. Son demasiadas sensaciones a asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Siente que por fin son uno solo. Están completos. Le ama más que a nada y entonces es cuando su cerebro asimila que un nuevo orgasmo se está apoderando de su cuerpo. Esta vez es cálido y suave. Se abre paso en su interior como si se tratara de una flor que se abre, el calor irradia por todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Un momento después se ha ido, y Pepper navega las olas sutiles con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad.

Son los tres mejores orgasmos que recuerda. Y diferentes entre sí. En menos de una hora, Tony la ha llevado al cielo y de vuelta a la tierra. Ha puesto su mundo patas arriba de nuevo. Pero de una forma completamente distinta a las que ella estaba acostumbrada hasta entonces.

El amor de su vida se entrega por completo a su propio éxtasis en cuanto siente que ella se estremece de deseo entre sus brazos, incapaz de seguir controlándose. Tony siente su propio orgasmo golpeándole con ferocidad alcanzando el placer más completo y perfecto en cuestión de segundos. Las paredes vaginales de Pepper le exprimen sin misericordia y calientes emisiones de semen son expulsadas dentro de ella. Hasta la última gota.

El reactor ARK emite un suave aleteo azulado como las alas de un pájaro que intentara volar, como si el corazón de Tony reconociera a su dueña y la estuviese saludando. Es sólo un instante, inmediatamente la luz vuelve a brillar fija.

Tony respira trabajosamente, agotado, y tras unos cuantos minutos, aún no es capaz de elaborar pensamientos coherentes. Pepper lo acaricia con suavidad, desde el cabello hasta la espalda, todavía unidos como un solo cuerpo. Sudorosos. Intentando recuperar su respiración. Su cabeza reposa sobre su hombro derecho, el pelo sudoroso aplastado contra su piel.

Por fin, recupera el aliento. Trabajosamente, con esfuerzo.

- Lo… Lo… Siento. Lo siento, Pepper… Ha sido demasiado pronto… No… he… podido… Después de saborearte no he podido…

- Tranquilo Tony...-ríe ella suavemente sobre su hombro, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Poco a poco empiezan a separarse, Tony abandona con reticencia su cálido interior, se quedan sentados, sus piernas un poco más separadas. Sus frentes juntas, sus alientos entremezclados, mirándose a los ojos.

- Estarás decepcionada… Ha sido demasiado breve, créeme que no acostumbro a… No suele ser así… Pero tú… yo… Pensaba en ti, en nosotros… Te sentía en todas partes… Y entonces… No he podido más. Perdí el control.

Su mano suave le acaricia la mejilla derecha con afecto, sus suaves dedos siguiendo la línea de su barba por la mandíbula.

- En serio, Tony no importa. Ha sido… Tremendamente halagador.-dijo encontrando por fin la palabra que buscaba.-E intenso.

- Más bien decepcionante.-contesta él con cierto pesar.-Para mí el final ha sido asombroso pero para ti…

- Me has proporcionado tres orgasmos extraordinarios.-Eso hizo que la cara de su novio se iluminara por completo, borrando todas sus dudas de un plumazo.- Y he hecho descontrolarse de deseo al gran Tony Stark.-comentó con gracia.-Eso debe hacer de mi la mujer más sexy del mundo. ¿O no?

- Sin duda lo eres, amor.-contestó él con admiración sincera en la voz.

La palabra sale de los labios de Tony antes de que tenga tiempo de procesarla, sorprendiéndoles a los dos. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa y miedo al rechazo. Pepper se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- Te amo.-confirma él en un susurro ahogado. Apenas audible. Ya no tiene sentido negarlo. Ni siquiera aunque se arriesgue a saber que ella no siente lo mismo por él.

- Yo también te quiero, Tony.- sonríe ella a su vez, mientras juguetea con un pequeño mechón de su cabello castaño.- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? ¿Con lo que me haces sentir?

- Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Pepper Potts. Y soy inmensamente feliz de saber que me quieres. Sé que no podría vivir sin ti.

Tony suspira hondo. Después sonríe y le acaricia el brazo con ternura. Su sonrisa torcida, la especial, dedicada exclusivamente a ella. Pepper le devuelve una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el bosque más oscuro en invierno y después dice con estudiada seriedad:

- Deberíamos levantarnos y desayunar algo. Necesitamos reponer fuerzas.

- Ya habrá tiempo para comer. La comida no es lo que más llama mi atención en este momento, Pep.-contesta Tony mientras acaricia con suma delicadeza su hombro sudoroso.-He esperado durante demasiado tiempo para poder tenerte, por fin, entre mis brazos.-contesta mientras deposita un dulce beso sobre su cabeza.-No pienso moverme de aquí durante un buen rato. Además tengo una idea en mente que seguro que te va a encantar.

- ¿Y esa idea es?-pregunta ella con segunda intención.

- Pasarnos la mañana de este sábado aquí, sin movernos de tu cama.-dice mientras la empuja contra el colchón y se recuesta a su lado. Apoyando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sobre la cama y acariciando su abdomen con la yema de un dedo. Haciéndole cosquillas.-Y salir solo a reponer fuerzas cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

- Me gusta esa idea.-contesta ella de inmediato.

Pepper sonríe contra su suave cuello depositando un beso húmedo allí y rueda con cuidado su posición para acercarse más a él y poder abrazarlo con más fuerza.

Un rato después, sus grandes manos y sus calientes labios siguen acariciándola, recorriéndola como suaves mariposas, aprendiendo su cuerpo de memoria, cada zona erógena, encendiéndola de deseo pausadamente, con estudiada parsimonia y después, cuando está a punto de volverse completamente loca de deseo, él vuelve a hacerle el amor, lentamente esta vez, sin prisa, llevándola al clímax de nuevo.

Son pasadas las dos de la tarde cuando deciden comer algo. Necesitan recuperar fuerzas. Pepper se pone la camiseta del pijama por encima y coge unas braguitas nuevas del cajón del armario, tomando un vaso y su píldora diaria de la mesita de noche mientras Tony se pone sus calzoncillos, después ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

Su novio apenas la deja calentar el aceite, jugueteando, besándola en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas mientras intenta romper el huevo en la sartén.

- Podrías ayudarme a cocinar en vez de distraerme.-se queja ella medio en broma.

Tony ríe, feliz. Parte de los huevos revueltos dejan el pijama de Pepper completamente decorado de amarillo. Consiguen terminar el plato y se sirven una gran jarra de agua. Se sientan en el sofá, Tony junto a Pepper, ella apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre él. Cada uno con su plato de huevos revueltos acompañados de un buen trozo de pan en la mano, dejan los vasos sobre la mesita baja para no derramar su contenido por accidente.

Están terminando de comer su bien ganado almuerzo cuando el ingeniero deja su plato vacio al lado de la jarra de agua, sobre la mesa, después le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

- Pepper, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo íntimo?-dice, su expresión curiosa.

Ella se sorprende, pero asiente. Al fin y al cabo ya es hora de compartirlo todo.

- Sí, pero me reservo el derecho a contestar después de saber la pregunta.-ríe un poco mientras se lleva el tenedor cargado de comida a la boca.

Con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas a causa de la maratón sexual, el castaño puede jurar que nunca la ha visto más hermosa.

- He estado dándole vueltas a algo… Antes, cuando…-se traba su novio buscando la forma de seguir.-Por la manera en que gemías y el comportamiento de tu cuerpo… Quiero decir… ¿Ninguno de esos idiotas egoístas con los que estuviste saliendo durante años supo usar correctamente su lengua para proporcionarte el placer que te mereces?

Tony Stark se queda mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta. Los ojos azules se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Más por la banalidad con la que él habla de su vida sexual, del sexo oral, igual que si se tratara de la última actualización de JARVIS. Conociéndole como le conoce no debería de extrañarla. Pero no se lo esperaba en medio del almuerzo. Pepper traga de una vez el mordisco de huevos revueltos que tiene en la boca, levanta la cabeza para mirarle mejor.

- Alguno de ellos…-empieza tímidamente.-Un par de ellos.-prosigue sin saber muy bien como está reuniendo el valor para hacerlo, sus mejillas empezando a ruborizarse todavía más.-Normalmente he tenido pareja por poco tiempo, mis novios formales bueno… Todos acababan hartos de la atención que te prestaba, de lo demandante que era mi trabajo como tu asistente personal.-Tony asiente comprensivamente y acaricia su mano con suavidad, invitándola a seguir.-Y bueno, sí solía acostarme con ellos, pero hay actividades que requieren un mayor grado de intimidad y confianza y yo… Ninguna de las veces en que lo hicimos fue como hoy. Ninguno lo hizo tan bien como tú. Pienso que mi reacción también tuvo que ver con que fueras TÚ, no sé si sabes que llevo años, bueno… Sabes que me atraes sexualmente desde hace mucho. Desde antes de saber que también te amaba, eso vino después…-levanta la mirada para localizar el marrón de sus ojos.-Y también supongo que ninguno de ellos tenía la experiencia en el campo que tienes tú.-termina ligeramente incómoda con su pasado de mujeriego, pero él sacó el tema, piensa un poco contrariada.

Pepper aparta la mirada, centrándose en darle vueltas con el tenedor al último mordisco de huevos revueltos que queda en su plato. De pronto una gran mano está en su barbilla, subiendo su cabeza de tal modo que vuelven a mirarse a los ojos durante lo que parece una vida entera. Finalmente, él se inclina y la besa en los labios, apenas un roce sutil, amoroso.

- No negaré mi experiencia en la materia.-aclara después.-No tendría caso, me conoces mejor que nadie. Pero ni por un segundo pienses que no eres mi persona especial. La única mujer que ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir…-las palabras no son su fuerte y Tony no sabe como catalogar algo tan grande. Siente que incluso la palabra amor se queda corta para describir la conexión tan especial que comparten ellos dos.-Lo que me haces sentir.

- Siempre tan elocuente…-Pepper sonríe.

- Lo intento ¿vale?-sigue él contrariado por no saber expresarse tan bien como querría en materia de sentimientos.- Lo que quiero decir es que podría pasarme horas enteras devorándote. Y al igual que tú, no me había pasado nunca antes. No tener bastante de ti. Querer siempre un poco más. Es porque eres TÚ. Y no entiendo como todos esos estúpidos que te tuvieron antes no lo hicieron. Pero peor para ellos, inútiles.-terminó con rabia, el sólo pensamiento de que hay hombres sobre la Tierra que han tenido a su adorada Pepper antes que él le da ganas de matar. Pero no volverán a tocarla, piensa posesivo, ahora es suya.

La boca de la pelirroja se abre tanto que por un momento siente que su barbilla tocará el suelo.

- ¿Qué estás? ¿Qué?

- Visto lo visto, tendríamos que entrenar. Va a ser un poco duro, porque lo que quiero es llevarte casi hasta el final y después parar ¿sabes? Te vas a sentir un poco frustrada, pero merece la pena, en serio… Entrenar. Para que tu cuerpo pueda soportarlo, quiero decir, lo de encadenar varios orgasmos. Conozco una buena técnica y lo que te decía, literalmente: durante horas. Me están entrando ganas de tomar el postre y no sé si ha quedado lo suficientemente claro pero quiero que mi postre seas tú. Es decir, termínate ese trozo que tienes en el plato, necesitarás las calorías claro y después…

La pelirroja, que sólo de oírle ha empezado a imaginar lo que le está describiendo y a sentir un agradable calor irradiando desde el centro de su anatomía, interrumpe su desasosegante retahíla con un beso apasionado, muerde su labio inferior a modo de castigo y después lo suelta.

- Eres incorregible. No puedes dejar de pensar ni un minuto en el sexo…

- ¿Después de probarte? No, me lo pones muy difícil, Potts con ese cuerpo contoneante a penas vestido. ¿Eso es un sí?-pregunta él ilusionado.

- Un tal vez.-contesta ella pensando que no se lo va a poner en bandeja, aunque ya ha decidido que se muere por sentirlo sobre ella de nuevo. Pero que sería de su relación sin esos tira y afloja tan divertidos.

- Quiero hacerlo todo, probarlo todo, contigo lo quiero todo, Pep y para siempre.-dice alborozado.

- Mentiría si no dijera que yo también.-contesta ella a su vez.

Tony sonríe entusiasmado, como un niño al que Santa Claus le ha dejado el regalo que más deseaba por Navidad. A Pepper le parece lo más adorable que ha visto en toda su vida. Piensa en él, en ella, en la estupidez de aguardar tanto tiempo por el maravilloso premio de disfrutar de sus cuerpos hasta caer extenuados de placer y cansancio mientras termina su comida y se levanta para llevar los platos y los vasos a la pila del fregadero. En un instante, los fuertes brazos de su novio la están rodeando desde atrás y sus labios suaves depositan un beso tierno sobre su cuello.

Augura una gran tarde. Igual o mejor que la mañana.

* * *

**Espero que me haya quedado bien porque luché mucho con mi musa para escribir esto durante el fin de semana y hoy he encontrado un ratito para corregirlo. Pero bueno, si no os gusta por demasiado romántico tranquilas que voy a seguir practicando con más escenas subiditas y cada una será diferente. Aunque tardarán. Que son los fines de semana cuando más tiempo tengo para escribir. Esta vez si que os dejo esperando actualización más tiempo. Lo siento ;)**

**Gracias por todas las reviews, favoritos y follows de la gente que se ha interesado por mi historieta. GRACIAS ^^ **

**No sabéis lo que me emociona recibir las notificaciones en mi email :D**

**PGRR: Que decirte, te estás convirtiendo en mi mayor fan y me hace muchísima ilusión que disfrutes con mis historias. (Ya puedes levantarte del suelo) xD**

**MIRURIS: Gracias amiga, es siempre una satisfacción llegar a otras personas con mis letras. Y tu y yo parecemos compartir el mismo gusto. Es fácil acertar contigo y me hace muchísima ilusión. Como bien dices, debemos "estar conectadas" porque mira si acertaste con la continuación de la historia ;)**

**Guest: Espero que ahora estés más contenta/o conmigo. Por fin sucedió :P (Gracias por comentar)**

**AKNUK: Lo siento por defraudarte, espero que este nuevo capítulo lo compense. Adelante con la música sexy ;)**

**RAVEN-SAKURA: Aquí está la fuente de mis desvelos del sábado. Espero que haya quedado bien :P Prometo sexo más salvaje próximamente. Sois las mejores chicas, y siento lo del cóctel que no exista pero así tal cual me lo inventé. xD**

**ALE-DOWNEY-STARK-POTTS: ¿En Cancún existe "La Cucaracha"? y encima dos. Me dejas anonadada. Genial amiga. Que grande. Sólo por hacerme una foto allí tendré que ir y de paso probaré la comida y preguntaré por un _Tequila Swing_ para que se me queden mirando cual loca xDDDDDDD "Palomas" me lo apunto porque lo de "me gusta el tequila" se lo adjudique a Pepper porque realmente me gusta a mí. De adolescente lo bebía mucho. Combinado con Blu Tropic, con Lima... Solo con el limón y la sal en chupitos... Y también por experiencia se que se sube mucho a la cabeza... :P**

**VALERIA-90: Gracias amiga por tus palabras tan bonitas. Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que este capi compense la mala sensación de que en el anterior no pasara nada ardiente. Tienes que contarnos esa historia. La esperamos para disfrutarla y reírnos en el grupito, cuando quieras ;)**

**MAUREEN STARK: Gracias y bienvenida a mi historia. Me alegro de que te rieras con Pepper ebria y Tony abstinente. Dejando volar la imaginación en los fics :P**

**NekaBS: Muchísimas Gracias por tus palabras, me ha encantado leer tu review. No hay mejor recompensa para el autor que la de que se reconozca el esfuerzo que pone en el escrito. Me alegro mucho de que también te gustara "Iron Girl" Gracias por decírmelo :D**

**Espero más reviews (por faaaaa). Hasta la próxima ^^**


	3. Promesa

**Mi estreno en el erótico salvaje... Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

**3. ****Promesa**

Hoy hace exactamente cuatro días piensa Tony mientras se seca el pelo con una toalla suave. Él lleva meses sin ser realmente consciente del paso del tiempo, ni del día de la semana en que se encuentra. Desde que Pepper se convirtió en CEO y dejó de recordarle cada reunión de la agenda, desde que su agenda se quedó casi vacía y pasó a ser la de ella. Siempre está absorbido en sus propios proyectos, sin tiempo para nada más. Pero hoy es diferente. Cuatro días desde _"La Batalla De Nueva York" _como la bautizaron los medios de comunicación. A Tony le parece un nombre demasiado glamouroso para definir el momento en que el cielo se abrió inundando Manhattan de tropas chitauri y él tuvo que salvarlos a todos atravesando ese portal… Pensando que todo acababa allí.

El ingeniero camina hacia el sofá del salón con el pelo goteando. Acaba de ponerse ropa de estar limpia y sabe que esta vez su novia no dirá nada porque la reciba en pantalones sueltos y camiseta gastada. Necesitan descanso, mental y físico. Ambos.

Es la primera _noche de cita_ desde el incidente y decir que Tony arde en deseos de materializar la promesa que le hizo Pepper antes de que el mundo estallara en pedazos sería decir poco. Desea sentirse vivo más que nunca, desea sentirla, sentir y no pensar. Y es cuando Pepper le ama físicamente cuando consigue que ella sea el único pensamiento en su mente, no hay nada comparable a eso. La espera se le está haciendo eterna.

Ella lleva fuera parte de la tarde. Tuvo que salir de la _Torre Stark_ unas horas antes en dirección al ayuntamiento para reunirse con el alcalde primero y después dar explicaciones sobre la reunión a los medios de comunicación. Las conversaciones mantenidas con la alcaldía son sobre la ayuda que _Industrias Stark_ piensa aportar en fondos materiales para la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Acaba de terminar la rueda de prensa, Tony estuvo viéndola por televisión antes de meterse en la ducha, sabe que su chica estará al caer.

Cuando por fin llega, diez minutos después, él apenas la deja aterrizar en el ático.

- ¡Pep, aquí estas! Te estaba esperando.-dice apartando la toalla mojada a un lado y haciéndole un gesto a Pepper para que se siente a su lado.

- Obviamente.- responde ella sonriente.- ¿Qué otra cosa podrías hacer en una noche como hoy?

A la pelirroja le encanta que él mantenga viva la tradición que instauraron de guardar los viernes de cada semana para ellos solos, para compartir su intimidad de pareja. En semanas como esta, es reconfortante volver a la muy añorada normalidad y estos pequeños gestos son de mucha ayuda. Deja la chaqueta del traje negro y el bolso sobre la primera silla que encuentra y se acerca a él.

- Es _noche de cita_, Potts. Y te recuerdo que una noche de cita muy especial. Espero con ansia que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste. Y como me preguntes cuál, juro que…

Pepper se acerca hasta él. El movimiento de sus caderas es prohibitivamente sensual hasta cuando no lo pretende, Tony se deleita en verla llegar hasta él atravesando el salón. Cuando llega a su altura, ella se inclina ligeramente y deposita un casto beso a modo de saludo en sus labios entreabiertos. Después se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos.

- ¿La de que pienso atarte al cabecero de la cama con tus corbatas de seda favoritas, de esas que anudaba a tu cuello cada mañana durante diez años mientras era tu asistente personal y después dominarte hasta que pierdas el control? ¿Esa promesa? Ya, claro.

Las pupilas de Tony se dilatan ostensiblemente y sus ojos vuelven a hacerse enormes, justo la misma reacción que tuvo aquel día frente a… Coulson. La primera vez que ella le propuso ese plan fue como recompensa a que aceptara su primera misión con el equipo de _Los Vengadores_. Pensar en el Agente Coulson y su desgraciado final pone un nudo en su garganta que Tony se esfuerza por obviar, dirigiendo sus pensamientos al hecho de que a causa del cansancio, obligaciones y todo lo que ocurrió aún no hayan podido llevarlo a cabo. Pero cuando volvió a casa sano y salvo después de casi perderlo todo, él solo quiso dormir abrazado a Pepper con cariño durante casi dos días enteros, los juegos sexuales habían quedado apartados. Hasta hoy.

- Sí.-contesta solamente con voz tomada por la lujuria.- Y quiero que me llames Señor Stark todo el tiempo y yo te llamaré Señorita Potts. Y que te dejes puestos esos estilettos negros que llevas ahora mismo.

- ¿Mis Manolo Blahnik? Ni lo sueñes. Sólo los exhibiré para ti hasta el momento de subirme a la cama, después se quedan en el suelo. A salvo.-recalca.

- Pero Pep…-implora él.

- Tony, no pienso volver a limpiar tus emisiones masculinas de mis carísimos zapatos de piel.

- Puedes decir semen, Pepper. Es sólo una palabra. Además no tienes que limpiarlos, los tiraremos y te regalare otros iguales. Puedo comprarte todos los pares que quieras.

- He dicho que no.-contesta ella sin dudar, con media sonrisa.- Confórmate con lo que te prometí. Ya es bastante pervertido ¿no te parece? Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable.-le sonríe pícaramente mientras se sienta a su lado, deslizando su mano por el interior de su muslo de manera sutil.- Pero antes voy a llamar a un chino para que nos traigan la cena.

- Pep, vamos… ¡No puedo esperar más! Ya estoy duchado y preparado. Sólo tengo que quitarme la ropa y…

Pepper le sonríe mientras alarga el brazo para coger el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita baja.

- Primero cenar, y después disfrutar.

Tony quiere protestar pero la promesa que le ha hecho hace rato que navega por su cerebro. Su anticipación lo tiene encendido en fuego y no quiere arriesgarse a que ella se enfade con él por una tontería y decida posponer el festival erótico para la próxima semana.

La cena transcurre animadamente, entre arroz tres delicias volador que se desparrama por todo el sofá y parte del parqué, la salsa agridulce que mancha levemente la falda del traje negro de Pepper y los trocitos de rollito de primavera que Tony le da a comer en la boca haciendo un desastre con los palillos de madera mientras juega a robarle un beso entre bocado y bocado. Ambos ríen. Comen tranquilos, la sensación de seguir vivos, juntos y con su día a día un poderoso catalizador para recuperar su felicidad y buen humor.

Después de un rato de conversar, saciados y relajados, Pepper deja el último envase de comida china vacío sobre la mesita de cristal. Tony la mira un instante, expectante y entonces Pepper se levanta del sofá y tira de su novio.

- Vamos, pervertido llego la hora de la fiesta.-dice guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

- ¡Por fin!-contesta él siguiéndola de cerca por el pasillo.

- ¿Tan desesperado estás?-bromea ella, consciente de que Tony se ha pasado la cena pensando en lo maravillosamente bien que encaja su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de él.

- ¿Por tener sexo contigo, mi diosa? Siempre.-contesta él entrando a trapo.

- Sólo por ese cumplido, voy a empezar la sesión completamente desnuda, como a ti más te gusta.-dice dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz y cogiéndolo de la mano, en dirección al dormitorio.

- Pep, te quiero.-contesta él mirándola con evidente adoración.

- Lo sé.-contesta ella riendo.

Atraviesan la puerta jugueteando, Pepper saca los utensilios para los juegos sexuales del armario: en el cajón de plástico donde los guardan hay esposas de tejido suave, bandas de terciopelo, plumas, lubricantes, algunos de sus vibradores, y muñequeras mullidas para atar. Cuando se da la vuelta con el recipiente en la mano, Tony está sentado sobre uno de los cojines del borde de su cama con dos corbatas muy familiares en la mano.

- ¿Cómo sabías que están son las que más me gustan?-pregunta la pelirroja admirada.

- ¿JARVIS?

- El señor Stark introdujo un logaritmo en mi sistema para calcular las variables con un sistema de probabilidad bastante sencillo.-contesta de inmediato su mayordomo virtual.- Y estas dos son las que más veces ajustó usted alrededor de su cuello, Señorita Potts.

- Matemática simple.-aclara Tony después.- La amarilla con estampados marrones es la que llevaba puesta el día que anuncié al mundo que era Iron Man pero la azul… ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que te guste tanto?

Pepper se acerca y la toca delicadamente.

- No lo recordarás pero esa es la que te regalé hace muchos años por el día del jefe cuando empecé a trabajar para ti. Y la otra… Simplemente tiene reflejos marrones, va bien con tus ojos. Por eso volví a elegirla para ti el día de tu triunfal rueda de prensa.

- Ammm.-asiente él con parsimonia.-Interesante. Procuraré recordar a partir de ahora que esta fue un regalo especial.-dice señalando la azul por encima de los suaves dedos de ella.

Ambos se quedan mirando unos instantes sin saber que más decir.

- Bueno Tony.-empieza después Pepper mientras le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta gris de un tirón.-Zapatos fuera, calcetines fuera. Sácate los pantalones y la ropa interior, si es que llevas.

- Sí, Señorita Potts.-dice él mientras obedece, quedándose finalmente desnudo, como su madre lo trajo al mundo.-Y no, Señorita Potts.-añade después con media sonrisa.-No llevo ropa interior.

- Correcto.-sonríe ella malévolamente. Ya se lo esperaba.

Desde que lo conoce que Tony siempre suele ir en plan comando por la casa. En sus tiempos de asistente ya llegó a verlo completamente desnudo en más de una ocasión e incluso está esa vez que le pilló dándose placer a sí mismo en el sofá del taller… Sus ojos se van hacia cierta parte de su robusta anatomía sin poder evitarlo y Pepper se lame el labio inferior.

Cuando vuelve a reaccionar, procede a quitar algunos cojines y a retirar las sábanas y el edredón de suave algodón egipcio. Golpetea repetidamente con la mano sobre el mueble.

- Ahora extendido sobre el centro de la cama, Señor Stark.-dice ella con la misma autoridad que solía utilizar cuando era su asistente personal mientras lanza una nueva mirada de abajo a arriba a su prominente anatomía.

No es tanto el tratamiento, sino su manera de decirlo y el calor abrasante de su mirada azul recorriendo su anatomía lo que hace que un escalofrío de deseo ardiente atraviese la columna vertebral del ingeniero, que se apresura a cumplir con las demandas de su adorada novia.

- Bien, Tony ponte cómodo y dame tus brazos.-dice ella siguiéndole y gateando sobre la cama, todavía completamente vestida.

Tony le pasa las dos corbatas y después se acomoda obediente sobre las sábanas, se desplaza hacia el centro y se queda semi acostado, su cabeza recostada contra el cabecero de la cama, las muñecas rozando las ataduras preparadas por Pepper.

- Ahora, voy a atarte.-sigue ella.- Las corbatas son de seda, muy suaves y como envolverán el tejido de terciopelo mullido que he puesto sobre tus muñecas no dejarán marcas. Además el nudo estará bien flexible para que no haya peligro, pero no podrás soltarte ni moverte. No debe dolerte, así que si duele aunque sea lo más mínimo, te sientes mal, se te duermen los dedos o…-la pelirroja hace una pausa estratégica.-No puedes soportar tanta estimulación, o necesitas que te deje llegar al clímax antes de que yo considere que te lo mereces ¿Qué tienes que decir?

- Malibú.-contesta él sin dudar, clavando sus ojos marrones en los suyos, dándole toda su confianza para proceder.- Pepper conozco las palabras de seguridad. Martini si quiero más.

- Correcto.-sonríe ella malvadamente.-No creo que quieras más… Esta noche vas a rogarme como nunca antes, Stark…-dice ella cuando termina de atarlo al cabecero de la cama, sonriendo ante su obra.

Tony está echado con la espalda apoyada sobre su enorme cama y parte de la almohada, su cabeza contra el cabecero de caoba, los brazos separados y extendidos hacia arriba, atados a la madera noble por medio de las corbatas de seda. Tiene las piernas libres y ligeramente abiertas, cualquier posibilidad de movimiento anulada. La ejecutiva siente una nueva oleada de excitación al constatar lo absolutamente arrebatador y sexy que está su hombre totalmente a su merced. La confianza que deposita en ella al dejar que le haga esto poniendo al mismo tiempo un sentimiento cálido en su estómago. Pepper Potts nunca supo que tenía una parte tan pervertida hasta que empezó a probar diferentes juegos sexuales con el amor de su vida. Con él nada es aburrido y eso incluye la vida sexual. Tony le abrió todo un mundo de posibilidades aunque nunca hacen nada peligroso, a ellos no les van esas cosas de herirse y pegarse que excitan a otra gente. Probablemente porque esa otra gente no se pasa la mitad de la semana saliendo herida o al borde de la muerte por defender el planeta. Iron Man ya recibe su ración de golpes semanal, muchas gracias y Pepper ya sufre por su seguridad lo suficiente, por eso le dejó bien claro desde el primer día que estaba dispuesta a todo menos a azotarle, pegarle ni nada que tuviera que ver con la violencia física. De todas formas, ninguno de los dos soporta ver moratones o señales en el cuerpo del otro. Ni siquiera cuando se los hacen por accidente en alguna sesión de sexo salvaje, como aquella vez en la ducha, cuando Pepper se golpeó la cadera con la pared sin querer y Tony estuvo pidiéndole perdón durante quince días, hasta que la marca desapareció por completo. Esto es sólo un poco de excitación para alegrar su relación. Un juego inocente de dominación entre ambos.

Antes de levantarse de la cama otra vez, Pepper deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios, promesa de lo que está por venir.

- Muy bien Tony, voy a desnudarme como te prometí antes y en cuanto esté empezamos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, nena.-contesta él sin apartar los ojos de su esbelta figura.

Pepper se quita la camisa blanca con delicadeza y la guarda en el armario ropero, se desabrocha la falda, después el sujetador y todavía en braguitas se acerca a la mesita de noche para depositar allí su goma para el pelo, soltándose el cabello de manera totalmente sensual, sabe que a él le encanta su pelo suelto, sus pendientes solitarios de diamantes (regalo de Tony por su último cumpleaños), el reloj y su colgante. Después se pone justo frente a su novio que no aparta los ojos de sus movimientos para que pueda tener un buen ángulo de visión y con seductora lentitud desliza sus braguitas abajo, más abajo por sus largas piernas. Levanta los pies con exquisita sensualidad, uno primero, después el otro y abandona la pieza de encaje blanco en el suelo sin mirar atrás. Mañana las recogerá, piensa práctica. El efecto del pequeño streptease en Tony es inmediato, traga saliva con fuerza y empieza a respirar mucho más deprisa con los ojos abiertos como platos abarcando su cuerpo desnudo con fruición. Mierda, se lamenta, ya siente unas irrefrenables ganas de tocarla y no han hecho más que empezar con la tortura.

Ella se mete totalmente en su papel de mujer dominante, como a Tony le gusta, y se desplaza sobre los zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros paseándose por delante de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el otro borde del mueble con pasos firmes de modelo. Con total naturalidad. Tony inhala y exhala muy deprisa, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

- Señor Stark ¿qué le parece la vista?-pregunta ella haciéndose la inocente.

- Ven aquí de una vez Potts.-contesta él abruptamente.

- Esta noche soy yo quien da las órdenes Señor Stark no lo olvide.-le sonríe con lujuria mal disimulada.

Ambos se devoran el uno al otro con los ojos, mientras Pepper sentada en el borde de la cama, evitando cualquier tipo de roce con el cuerpo de Tony, se quita con delicadeza los tacones, uno detrás del otro. Y Tony no puede apartar la vista de ella, sintiendo como su miembro se encuentra ya totalmente erecto. Después, descalza, ella empieza a gatear por el colchón, rozando sutilmente el cuerpo de Tony mientras avanza. El roce es breve y premeditado, la intención es dejarle esperando por más, siempre más. Pepper llega hasta su torso, toca sus brazos tensos por la atadura con sus pequeñas manos, la derecha sube hasta su pelo, se enreda en él y de pronto estira atrayéndolo hacia así haciendo que su boca se encuentre con la de ella. Bruscamente. El beso es apasionado e iniciado por ella, su lengua recorriendo todo el interior de su boca, antes de separarse deja la marca de un mordisco leve en su labio inferior. Pepper lame la gotita de sangre con deleite. Tony la mira anhelante, completamente a su merced, es una mezcla de adoración y vulnerabilidad lo que hay en sus ojos marrones y el verle así enciende a Pepper de pasión hasta niveles insoportables. Intentando recuperar su escasa compostura, ella se inclina sobre su oreja y mientras chupetea el lóbulo haciendo que Tony se estremezca de deseo susurra quedamente, con voz oscuramente lujuriosa:

- Voy a tocarme Señor Stark, como me gustaría que usted me tocara si pudiera, como imaginé durante años mientras trabajaba para usted y sólo podía soñar que me hacía suya.

Tony mira en su dirección con una mezcla de deseo y desesperación que no es fácil impedir que cale en su cerebro, lanzando una ola de calor y excitación por todo su cuerpo que irradia desde la humedad entre sus piernas y Virginia se sitúa sentada sobre su abdomen, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el colchón aguantando su peso sobre sus rodillas, ligeramente elevada para que el no pierda detalle, pero la humedad que delata la tremenda excitación de su chica es tan evidente para Tony que se estremece, de nuevo desesperado por poder tocarla. Pepper levanta la mano derecha en dirección a su boca entreabierta de asombro y sólo le da una orden:

- Lame, Stark así te tendré callado un buen rato.

Él obedece de inmediato, totalmente consciente de a dónde piensa dirigirla inmediatamente después: primero el interior de su vagina, después su suave botón femenino. Su pequeña mano izquierda ya acaricia sus pechos con esa mezcla de suavidad y rudeza que ella siempre le pide que emplee con ella y después las yemas de sus dedos trazan círculos sobre uno de sus delicados pezones. Y Pepper gime, la piel blanca de su cuello, hombros y pecho y sus pequeñas pecas, tentadoramente cerca de Tony pero tan lejos de su alcance al mismo tiempo… Para ella su electrizante mirada es suficiente para producirle oleadas de excitación inadulterada que su masaje firme sobre sus zonas erógenas no hace más que amplificar. La mano derecha abandona la boca de Tony que la besa en el dorso antes de que se aleje del todo y viaja hacia el centro de su anatomía, donde Pepper desliza primero uno, después dos y por último tres dedos en el interior de su vagina.

- Oh, Dios, Potts…-susurra él sin poder evitarlo.-Hazlo, por mí…

Ella sonríe.

Masturbarse delante de Tony es una de las actividades más excitantes para ambos y siempre le ha garantizado un orgasmo increíble sobretodo porque mientras lo hace su cerebro siempre se empeña en recordar aquellos días en la soledad de su habitación cuando pensaba en él. Antes de iniciar su relación y los primeros meses, antes de que hicieran el amor por primera vez, cuando muchas noches se despedían en la puerta de su casa con un beso y ella se entregaba a su pasión oculta por él en la soledad de su cama. Pronto su mano traza círculos rápidamente sobre su clítoris, de la manera que ella necesita para alcanzar su clímax, Tony sabe que está próxima y no deja de mirarla con ojos enormes que delatan su enorme excitación, completamente erecto y preparado para unirse a ella si pudiera, cuando el cuerpo de Pepper se arquea por el increíble placer y ella gime, jadea y grita.

- Oooooh Diooooooooooos

El increíble orgasmo la barre por entero, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, su espalda arqueada y Tony siente ganas de gritar y de dar cualquier cosa por que lo desate y la deje poseerla allí mismo, mientras su cuerpo aún vibra sin control, tocarla, besarla, lamerla… Lo que sea. Pero ella sigue navegando su clímax con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, sus fluidos femeninos mojando el abdomen de Tony y cuando termina levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y solo dice:

- Maravilloso.

- Potts, por favor...-es la angustiosa súplica que sale de los labios de Tony.

-Shhhh.-contesta ella cerrándole la boca con dos dedos todavía bañados en sus propios fluidos que él lame con fruición, sus ojos como dos brasas ardientes, su lengua dejando sus dedos completamente limpios.-Tan sólo acabamos de empezar.

Le encanta oírle suplicar de esa manera, sobretodo porque él nunca lo hace. Por nada. Pepper Potts se siente privilegiada de escuchar el ruego de su narcisista favorito. Ella se separa de él demasiado pronto, torturándolo expertamente. Tony gime en desesperación y tiembla ligeramente intentado soltarse, tirando de las corbatas, sus brazos tensos, su paciencia totalmente puesta a prueba. Pepper succiona sobre su cuello, sigue hacia abajo rozando sus músculos pectorales con sutileza, más abajo lamiendo su abdomen, después, sus piernas, hasta su tobillo, deslizando su lengua sobre la suave curvatura del hueso, la sensitiva piel de la rodilla y de sus muslos musculosos. Cuando su lengua finalmente, lenta y agónicamente traza la curva donde el muslo se une a la cadera, Pepper sopla aire gentilmente sobre la piel mojada, resultando sensiblemente frío al contacto. Eso hace que Tony se arquee sobre el colchón como si se acabara de electrocutar. Su jadeo estrangulado es música para los oídos de Pepper, que simplemente sonríe contra su cadera, ante la proximidad de su evidente erección elevada hacia el techo.

- ¡Pepper! Dios… No puedo resistirlo más...- su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, en suspiros cortos y rápidos a causa del enorme esfuerzo que le supone controlar su gran excitación. Los tendones de sus brazos evidentes de tirar de las corbatas que lo atan al cabecero de la cama. Levanta la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente, la curvatura de sus labios reflejando la desesperación en sus enormes ojos marrones.

Pepper cambia de posición, disponiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, su cara justo al nivel de su ingle.

- ¿Cómo que Pepper? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Señorita Potts? ¿Tan pronto empezamos a perdernos el respeto, Señor Stark?

Tony gime, contrariado consigo mismo. Y piensa desesperadamente en utilizar la palabra Malibú y terminar con esto, pero no… Si Pepper lo está haciendo sufrir tanto es porque piensa recompensarle al final ¿verdad? Suspira rápidamente, jadeando.

Virginia Potts sabe perfectamente que cuando Tony está tan excitado no puede evitar llamarla por su apelativo más cariñoso. Su reproche es parte del juego. A ella suele ocurrirle lo mismo, siempre es Tony la palabra que escapa de sus labios cuando se entrega sin reservas a su deseo por él. Es la expresión inevitable del cariño, confianza, intimidad y amor entre ellos. Sabe que escuchar su nombre de pila ahora mismo, le pondrá todavía más al borde del escaso autocontrol que le queda. Y Pepper disfruta hasta límites insospechados cuando él empieza a lagrimear y a suplicar por su orgasmo, como siempre termina haciendo incapaz de usar la palabra de seguridad ante el anhelo de la recompensa que guarda para él. Así que sonríe satisfecha, haciendo uso de su arma secreta.

- Tony, cariño… ¿No queremos acelerar las cosas, verdad que no?-dice graciosamente mientras desliza las yemas de sus pequeños dedos entre los oscuros pelillos rizados alrededor de su tensa erección, inclinándose tanto que su aliento acaricia la punta de su pene sutilmente. Siempre sin tocarlo.

Lleva un buen rato haciéndole estremecerse de deseo con caricias y su mera presencia desnuda sobre él, Pepper sonríe orgullosa de las sensaciones que es capaz de producir en él. Adora ver a Tony desmoronarse lentamente mientras ella se corre una y otra vez, viéndole tan hambriento por ella, esperando que le deje aliviar su intensa excitación. Su cuerpo cubierto con una intensa capa de sudor, los músculos temblando, la cara enrojecida y los ojos suplicantes.

Oh Dios, Pepper adora verlo así. Muriendo de puro deseo por ella.

- ¿Qué dirías si te metiera ahora mismo en mi boca? ¿Si te tragara entero, desde la raíz a la punta, ocupando toda mi boca hasta mi garganta? ¿Crees que durarías mucho o te correrías al instante?-hizo un teatral movimiento que delataba escepticismo con la cabeza.- No creo que duraras mucho, Tony, te tengo tan maltratado… ¿No es verdad? Tony cierra sus parpados con fuerza y un gemido indecente y gutural abandona sus labios.-No tal vez eso no sea lo mejor. ¿Prefieres que te haga el amor con mi lengua, suave y delicadamente hasta que grites y me supliques que te deje correrte en mi boca?

Él se estremece violentamente tirando de las corbatas con todas sus fuerzas y respira muy deprisa, completa desesperación en su mirada oscura.

- Pepper ¡Por favor! Sólo… Por… Dios… Tócame… Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor…-su voz suena estrangulada por el esfuerzo que le supone articular las palabras.

Los pulgares de Pepper trazan pequeños círculos sobre los huesos de su cadera, el aliento de sus suaves palabras torturándole. Puede verle temblar, estremecerse, es tan hermoso para la vista. La pelirroja siente mil emociones lascivas surgiendo de su interior.

- Sólo porque me lo has pedido por favor. Utilizas tan poco esa palabra… Supongo que mereces un premio por ser tan exquisitamente educado.-responde ella sensualmente.

De pronto, su pequeña mano está sobre su erección, trazando caricias sobre toda su longitud, acariciando también sus testículos con la punta de sus largos dedos y después sube otra vez, toda la mano alrededor de su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta. Con la presión justa. Tony se estremece y unas gotas de líquido preseminal escapan de la punta de su erección. Pepper acaricia su glande con inusitada fuerza y la suavidad de su pulgar reparte el fluido uniformemente a lo largo de la parte superior de su pene, después hacia abajo, acariciando toda su longitud. Masajeando, frotando con delicadeza, volviendo a Tony completamente loco de deseo con su simple tacto. El pobre ni siquiera puede estarse quieto, tiembla y lucha contra sus ataduras sin control, las caderas ondeando hacia arriba en una búsqueda desesperada e infructuosa de alivio bendito, su respiración acelerada entre gemidos y gruñidos animales. Totalmente fuera de control.

- Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…- su nombre se convierte en una plegaria en sus labios entreabiertos, pidiendo clemencia.

La interpelada se arrastra desde su posición, muy lentamente, hacia arriba, sobre él. Su objetivo es estrangular con sus pliegues húmedos su hueso púbico, sobre la espina ilíaca, con mucho cuidado de no volver a tocar su masculinidad, es posible que Tony no pueda contenerse por más tiempo y ella aún tiene suculentos planes para él. No quiere que él alcance su clímax todavía, pero nadie ha dicho nada sobre que ella no pueda hacerlo una vez más. Su hueso púbico tiene la dureza y suavidad exactas para lo que pretende hacer.

- Te adoro cuando estas así. Me encanta la forma en que me haces sentir al verte así.-murmura en un ronquido grave mientras se inclina levemente sobre él para rozar sus labios sobre los suyos, presionando al mismo tiempo sus rojizos pezones del mismo fresa sensual que su cabello sobre sus hinchados músculos pectorales, a ambos lados del reactor ARK.

Tony le devuelve el beso con avidez, hasta que ella casi sin aliento se aleja de él, dejándolo esperando, siempre deseando más. Al mismo tiempo, Pepper mueve sus caderas de manera que su clítoris se apriete placenteramente contra su espina ilíaca, justo al lado del pliegue inguinal, ahora perfectamente lubricado por sus fluidos vaginales, y se aleja todavía más de él sutilmente, para permanecer totalmente fuera del alcance de sus suculentos labios.

Sin más, ella se masturba contra su prominente hueso, a ras de piel, consciente de que el hecho lo estará volviendo completamente loco. La cabeza de Tony cae hacia atrás de un tirón mientras entrecierra sus ojos a causa del éxtasis y la frustración.

Ella a su vez se mueve rápidamente con estudiados movimientos, a horcajadas frotándose sin remisión contra el hueso y el músculo, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de sus flancos, arañando su espalda con fuerza. Los ojos azules con las pupilas dilatadas por el placer. Sus movimientos acelerados follándose a sí misma contra su cresta ilíaca, mirándolo fijamente, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Tony la observa con detenimiento completamente congelado, grabando cada segundo y cada movimiento en su cabeza. Archivándolo en su cerebro como el momento más erótico que recuerda en toda su lista de experiencia de su larga vida sexual.

Pepper sube y baja sobre su espina púbica, agarrándose a los hombros de Tony con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio, gimiendo cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo le produce un placentero roce. Es justo en ese momento cuando los gemidos de Tony se convierten en un lamento suplicante, cuando le siente empujando sus caderas inútil y frenéticamente en el aire, tras ella, sin poder lograr la mínima fricción para sí mismo. Eso es lo que la lleva al borde de su segundo orgasmo. La tensión de sus músculos explota en un millón de lucecitas incandescentes, cabalgando el hueso de Tony hasta que sus gritos de éxtasis son ahogados por los gritos de Tony clamando por su propia liberación.

Delicadamente Pepper se aparta echándose sobre la cama a uno de los lados de Tony, su cuerpo totalmente relajado y saciado por segunda vez esa noche, en directo contraste contra la rígida forma de su novio, que se estremece sin control. La pelirroja desliza suavemente la yema de su dedo índice en dirección a la curva de su cuerpo cercana a sus genitales, donde se acumula el líquido caliente proveniente de su centro húmedo. Con un solo movimiento estudiado desliza el caliente néctar de su feminidad sobre el labio inferior de su asombrado novio para después presionar forzosamente su propia boca con la suya, sellándolo allí. Los dedos de su otra mano trazan líneas de puro fuego sobre la maltratada piel alrededor de su reactor ARK, y esta vez el beso es interrumpido por los profundos jadeos de Tony, que la mira impresionado, sus ojos marrones enormes, abiertos de par en par.

- Pepper no me hagas esto. ¡Maldita sea! Por favor… ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

Ella solo sonríe y se levanta de la cama, permitiéndole una vista completa de su extasiado cuerpo: todo hermosa piel blanca y rosados lugares como las areolas de sus pezones y sus genitales, las marcas enrojecidas de la vibrante excitación en sus mejillas. Decide jugar con él un poco, haciendo como que va a salir de la habitación dejándolo allí, suplicando por su orgasmo. Al fin y al cabo él no ha usado la palabra de seguridad, aunque no le cabe duda de que ha estado a punto de hacerlo.

Por un momento Tony siente verdadero terror de que ella se vaya dejándolo así. Piensa en decir "Malibú" no está seguro de si ello destrozará el final del juego sexual. Sólo está seguro de que ella no puede hacerle eso.

Ella le quiere ¿verdad? Lo de jugar está bien… Hasta que tu novia, que ha disfrutado de dos grandiosos orgasmos a tu costa, te deja atado a una cama con la erección más enorme que recuerdas en tu vida, rogando por poder satisfacer tu ansiado placer físico.

- Pepper, Pepper, no… Vuelve aquí… Por favor… Te necesito… Más que a nada… Por favor…

En cuanto escucha esas palabras, Pepper se vuelve grácilmente, los movimientos de su cuerpo delicados como los de una esbelta gacela, lo mira fieramente a los ojos, su mirada azul teñida de pura lujuria intoxicante.

Tony no aguantará mucho más en ese estado de delirante excitación, ambos lo saben así que Pepper simplemente se sube a la cama y monta salvajemente sobre él. Dejando que su grueso y duro miembro la penetre poco a poco. Tony jadea sorprendido ante el agradable giro en los acontecimientos. Las pequeñas manos de Pepper apoyadas fuertemente sobre su abdomen. Se deja caer con estudiada lentitud dejando que el sufra la angustia de la espera. Ella tiene el control, esta vez. Tony gime con agudeza cuando ella le toma por entero en su interior y contiene las ganas de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento con sus caderas durante unos instantes eternos, mirándola a los ojos con desesperación, entrega total y puro amor reflejados en ellos. La mirada traspasa a Pepper, más que desesperada por sentir su nuevo clímax y sin poder aguantar más sus ganas de sentirlo vibrar con ella, empieza a moverse sobre él con deliberada rudeza y rapidez de tal manera que en cada acometida su pene roza con violencia su punto G llevándola al cielo. Ambos están tan agotados y sobre estimulados que no pueden apenas resistir el ritmo tan salvaje que la pelirroja ha impuesto para ambos durante más tiempo y finalmente se rinden a la demanda tácita de sus cuerpos.

- Por mí Tony, déjate llevar….-le pide ella por fin en un murmullo estrangulado.- Córrete por mí, amor, ahora.-sus palabras tan deseadas, verdadera música en los oídos del castaño que ya no puede más.

Por supuesto que va a obedecerla, todos sus músculos llevan más de una hora estremeciéndose por ella. Profundamente agradecido y maravillado de que por fin le esté dejando alcanzar su liberación, cediendo por fin a su deseo apremiante. Ella mueve sus caderas de la manera adecuada, la que le hace explotar de pasión y el placer es inmenso. Alcanzan juntos el clímax. Violentamente. Para Tony siempre es increíblemente extenuante e intenso cuando ella lo tortura de esta manera. El ingeniero gruñe y grita desesperado hasta casi quedarse sin voz, alcanzando su anhelado orgasmo por fin. Convulsiona febril, su cabeza arqueada hacia atrás con violencia, sin poder llegar a apoyarla en la almohada a causa de las ataduras. Su pelo mojado chorreando de sudor. Sus músculos tan tensos que parece que sus fibras van a romperse, las grandes gotas de sudor deslizándose por todo su cuerpo: cuello, hombros, pecho... Pepper al mismo tiempo se arquea sobre él, navegando un nuevo orgasmo completamente salvaje, increíblemente intenso, en oleadas interminables, mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraen sin control y exprimen a Tony hasta la última gota. Calientes chorros de semen se abren paso en su interior. Una y otra vez, Tony le da todo lo que tiene, hasta que los espasmos siguen y siguen pero él ya no tiene más emisiones que ofrecer. Después, cuando todo ha terminado, su cuerpo bañado de endorfinas queda totalmente laxo y relajado, en calma celestial. Su clímax tan ansiado y tan perfecto. Liberado al fin de su excitación inexplicable. Tony no sabe cómo ha podido aguantar tantísima estimulación. Su mente cae en la cuenta por fin de que Pepper le ha seguido de nuevo al clímax, completamente devastada por el placer. Ambos se sienten al borde del agotamiento extremo, a causa del último orgasmo brillante y explosivo que les acaban de proporcionar sus cuerpos, unidos como uno solo.

Ambos siguen jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente, agotados y completamente saciados. Sudorosos, enrojecidos por el esfuerzo. Se besan suavemente en los labios.

- Wow…-articula Tony un rato después, entrecortadamente.-Gracias… amor…

- Sí, Wow…-contesta Pepper a su vez.-De… nada… Dios… Eso ha sido…

Pepper no encuentra palabras para terminar la frase, su cerebro todavía anegado en placenteras endorfinas. Tony se fuerza a ir abriendo los ojos lentamente para poder mirarla, necesita mirarla, y en cuanto lo consigue descubre que ella sigue teniéndolos cerrados, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior suavemente, en expresión de completo deleite. Se inclina con esfuerzo hacia delante para depositar un besito corto en sus apetecibles labios. Respira profundamente después. Ella por fin abre sus azules joyas relucientes para admirarlo.

Es entonces cuando él realiza su petición, sonriente, sudoroso y muy agotado, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración:

- Y ahora, desátame por favor. Déjame tocarte, cariño quiero abrazarte… Vamos nena lo necesito…

- Solo porque lo has pedido tan bien…-acepta con reticencia, todavía dentro de su papel de mujer dominante.-Hoy estás muy educado… Me gustaría verte así en el día a día y no solo cuando te tengo atado y torturado.-le sonríe traviesa. Tony también le sonríe a su vez.

- Después de verte hacerle el amor a mi hueso púbico… Dios es lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida… Si me prometes hacer eso otra vez, en otra ocasión… Puedo suplicar por eso…

- A mí me ha parecido que estabas un poco desesperado…-dice mientras le saca la lengua.

- ¿Sólo un poco? El eufemismo del año, nena. Estaba totalmente desesperado…-aclara él con jovialidad.- Por un momento he pensado que ibas a dejarme así…

Pepper niega con la cabeza. Sin dejar de sonreírle.

- No… Era parte del juego. Me ha gustado, así que puede que vuelva a hacerlo.-curva sus labios enigmática.-Y puede que lo de desesperarte hasta el límite de tus fuerzas también. Me excita mucho verte así.

Acto seguido, su deliciosa pelirroja apoya las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de su abdomen y con ligera reticencia, extrae su cuerpo de su placentero empalamiento voluntario. Su flaccidez ya es evidente pero ella encuentra cierto gusto en seguir entrelazados, aunque comprende que para Tony debe ser bastante molesto seguir atado al cabecero de la cama ahora que todos sus músculos están tan laxos. Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, sobre él, sonriéndole levemente. Empieza a trabajar sobre la atadura de la mano derecha cuando una chispa de pesar que Tony no sabe identificar, atraviesa sus ojos azules. Una vez el deseo puramente sexual ha sido satisfecho, los sentimientos toman el control.

Ella también necesita abrazarle y que la abrace, es lo normal después de una sesión erótica tan intensa como la de esta noche y después de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana… Es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta de por qué hoy ha sido tan dura con él durante el juego sexual. Aunque se trataba de excitarles a ambos jugando con roles de dominación y sumisión y forzando los límites del deseo para que la gratificación orgásmica fuera mayor al final, en el fondo, Pepper sabe perfectamente que una parte de ella ha querido hacerle sufrir deliberadamente. Hacerle sentir una mínima parte del sufrimiento que ella pasó el lunes frente al televisor, viéndole ir a una muerte segura a través de un portal hacia el espacio exterior. De pronto, mientras desata sus ataduras con meticulosidad y suavidad, primero un brazo después el otro, besando sus muñecas con reverencia allí donde las capas de terciopelo apretaron más duramente contra su piel, sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas poco a poco y en cuanto sus fuertes brazos liberados rodean su espalda, cariñosos y protectores al mismo tiempo y sus grandes manos la acarician suavemente como buscando compensarla de esas dos horas sin apenas contacto físico de calidad, las barreras de Pepper se rompen y empieza a sollozar y a hipar desconsoladamente.

- Pepper… ¿Qué ocurre?-se extraña él al verla tan alterada.

- Tony…-hipa ella aferrándose a él, depositando besos en su cuello y en su hombro una y otra vez.-Te quiero tanto, no sé qué haría sin ti. No me dejes… No me dejes nunca.

Tony de pronto ata cabos: su intensa ferocidad sexual, casi depredadora, ella suele ser malvada cuando juegan a que le domine, pero no tanto como hoy... Lo de hoy era diferente… Sus lágrimas ahora… Pepper ha intentando castigarle con intensa frustración sexual… Quizá incluso inconscientemente. Y entonces todo encaja en su cerebro. La causa es la escenita del lunes con la ojiva nuclear. De pronto sabe que no puede culparla, está en su derecho.

- Cariño.-dice susurrando suavemente en su oído.-Lo siento. Pero había muchas vidas en peligro, sabes que no tuve más opción. Ya lo hemos hablado…

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira incrédula, sorprendida de que se haya dado cuenta del tormento interior que tiene lugar en su cabeza.

- Podrías haber muerto, Tony. ¿Y qué sería de mí ahora mismo? En vez de estar aquí contigo estaría sola, recién llegada de tu multitudinario funeral de héroe nacional.

- No ha pasado, estoy aquí…

- Lo sé es sólo que yo quería… No quería hablar más de ello… Hoy solo quería sentirte. Sentirte desesperado por mí, después dentro de mí: sentirte vibrar, retorcerte de deseo al borde de la locura, hacértelo una y otra vez sin dejarte alcanzar el clímax. Sentirte VIVO. Vivo por mí, respirando por mí. Mío y vivo.

La palabra resuena en la mente de Tony mientras la aleja de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos y después besarla tiernamente, acariciando su cabello rojizo entre sus manos, solo por el mero placer de besarla, sin segundas intenciones. Por sentirla junto a él.

Después se separan y él se expresa con voz grave, cansada y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras sus manos acarician sus hombros y sus brazos desnudos en ese gesto que siempre emplea para tranquilizarla, incluso desde la época en que sólo eran amigos.

- Soy completamente tuyo, amor. Te lo acabo de demostrar con hechos, y vaya hechos...-sonríe él ligeramente.- Y estoy aquí. Te quiero tanto, Pepper…. Cómo no podría vencer cualquier obstáculo para volver junto a ti, si sé que tú me estarás esperando… Eres lo más grande para mí, lo único que tengo…-vuelve a besarla, después la abraza de nuevo.

Ambos respiran todavía entrecortadamente, sin apenas resuello. Tony la aferra sobre su hombro, de pronto se da cuenta de que dos pequeñas lágrimas furtivas se deslizan de sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo. Llora de felicidad por tenerla a su lado. Por toda la angustia y el estrés acumulados y finalmente liberados, por la frialdad del espacio exterior, por una última llamada no contestada, por la muerte inútil de un buen hombre llamado Phil. Porque Pepper esté con él a pesar de todo. Por amarle como lo hace. Por el inmenso placer que le hace sentir. Por entender todas sus necesidades y proporcionarle exactamente lo que necesita. Porque sea suya. Porque sigue vivo y no la ha perdido.

Tony se arrastra suavemente sobre la cama con su amada pelirroja apretada contra él, deseoso de apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada y descansar. Y una vez en la nueva posición, Pepper se acomoda mejor sobre él apoyando su cabeza sobre su pectoral izquierdo, su exquisito pelo pelirrojo desparramándose sobre su fuerte hombro y parte de la almohada. Abrazada con fuerza contra su flanco, la mano izquierda reverente sobre el reactor ARK y sigue llorando suavemente sobre él durante un buen rato. Él se inclina a besar su cabeza y acaricia su espalda de tanto en tanto, repetidamente, entretejiendo ese precioso pelo que tanto adora entre sus dedos.

Horas después, cuando ambos están demasiado cansados como para seguir besándose, acariciándose y lagrimeando uno en los brazos del otro, se quedan profundamente dormidos. Totalmente agotados.

JARVIS opaca las ventanas de la habitación con eficiencia, para que la luz no moleste a la pareja por la mañana, consciente en su programación de que necesitan su descanso. En unas horas, el amanecer dará paso al sol a través de los altos edificios de Nueva York, empezando un nuevo día dedicado a la reconstrucción de Manhattan.

* * *

**Realmente me cuesta mucho separar la parte emocional de los personajes de lo meramente carnal. Necesito añadirle sentimiento si no no soy feliz ^^**

**Lo que pretendo hacer con este fanfic es realizar unas viñetas que completarán la vida sexual de Pepper y Tony, tomando como punto de partida las escenas de las películas en que se hace referencia directa a ella. Algo así como completar los huecos en materia sexual que tiene el canon. (Obviamente son películas para niños y por eso la sexualidad de la pareja solo se insinúa). Pero mi pervertida mente es lo que me demanda... :P**

**Como siempre: GRACIAS por todas las reviews, favoritos y follows. Ha sido un auténtico placer recibir todos vuestros comentarios.**

**Cyelito Lindo: Gracias por leerlo, me alegro de que te gustara tanto.**

******NekaBS: Espero seguir manteniendo mi nivel de escritura durante todos los capítulos. Gracias por leer.**

**********RAVEN-SAKURA: Me alegro de que resultara tan bien y te gustara. Espero tu opinión sobre este. A ver que tal ;)**

**PGRR: Genial amiga que empieces con tu propia historia. Bueno pues si puedo ayudarte cuenta conmigo. Puedo aconsejarte y corregirte el escrito si quieres. Antes de publicarlo le puedo echar un vistazo, claro que sí. Sólo contáctame por privado ;) (Ya tengo ganas de leer tu fanfic, espero que sea pepperony)**

******MAUREEN STARK: Oh me alegro tanto de que te estés entusiasmando con el fic, espero que sea lo que esperabas, pero bueno aunque al final no fuera así me alegra muchísimo saber que te sorprendí gratamente con el anterior capítulo. Yo también pienso que la cena de velitas y vino ya está muy vista y sobretodo para esta pareja que son tan originales.**

**********AKNUK: ¡Gracias! Yo tampoco saldría de la cama si tuviese a mi lado a Tony y sé que también me gustaría hacerle todas las perversiones que Pepper le hace con su total consentimiento jajajaja xD**

**Patty-Beltran-Stark: Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras sobre mi trabajo. Me alegro de haber llegado a ti con mis letras y que lo disfrutes tanto. Sigue la excitación... Este fic va a ser todo así, de escenas eróticas. Hace tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza escribirlo... Espero que no nos coja a ninguna el infarto xDDDDDDDDDD**

**VALERIA-90: Nosotras seguimos con las perversiones. Realmente admiro tu imaginación. Disfruto mucho tus fics M, somos pervertidas que le vamos a hacer... Tendremos que asumirlo xD Gracias por tus bellas palabras, realmente me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el romance sensual porque tu escribes excelentes escenas HOT y muy originales. Estoy deseando saber que opinas de este nuevo capítulo, amiga. Espero tu review con mucha ilusión.**

******MIRURIS: Amiga tu review fue tan maravillosa. Realmente me emocioné cuando la leí. Porque conectar con una lectora que también es escritora de una manera tan bonita... Es simplemente que me encanta que te gusten tanto mis historias y disfrutes con ellas. Y además comprendas el trabajo y el esfuerzo que les pongo. De verdad que no sé como agradecerte ese comentario tan inspirador y que me anima tantísimo a seguir escribiendo. Aprecio que entendieras todo lo que intentaba describir en el capítulo. Los sentimientos y pensamientos de ambos personajes ante su historia de amor recién empezada. Intentar describir con palabras algo indescriptible entre ellos, como tu bien dices. Muchísimas Gracias y sólo espero que aunque la historia no vaya a seguir el rumbo que tu esperabas, aún así esta serie de viñetas conectadas temáticamente te gusten :D**

**Espero vuestros increíbles y detallados comentarios :D Gracias por leer ;)**

**Habrá, al menos, dos capítulos más. Lo que no sé cuando podré publicar el siguiente... ¡Hasta Pronto! ^^**

**Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a MIRURIS por nuestras mentes "conectadas" :P**


	4. Cuidados Especiales

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo libre estas semanas ;)**

* * *

**4. ****C****uidados Especiales**

Pepper Potts echa un nuevo vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera y queda satisfecha, al fin y al cabo, aunque ha sido un día horrible no ha pasado tanto tiempo durante esa última reunión. Está en casa por fin y son las siete de la tarde de un viernes, su primer viernes juntos después del viaje a Europa. _Noche de cita_. Animada, baja hasta el garaje, marca su código de acceso en la pantalla acristalada y la abre. Al momento, la música de AC/DC que Tony tiene puesta a todo volumen para de sonar.

- ¡Todo el trabajo de la semana está terminado, Señor Stark. Bájate los pantalones ahora mismo!-exclama jovialmente, interrumpiendo totalmente su concentración.

El interpelado levanta la cabeza de su banco de trabajo. Sorprendido. Arqueando una ceja con vehemencia y sin dejar de mirarla, se limpia un poco de grasa sobre su gastada camiseta gris, inconscientemente.

- Lo siento, Potts pero estoy un poco ocupado aquí, lubricando las juntas de la señorita armadura.-le señala con un gesto de su mano el MARK inacabado sobre la mesa.

Pepper resopla y el pelo de su flequillo se mueve sin control. El viaje desde España ha sido agotador. Pero por fin la nueva sede de _Industrias Stark_ en Valencia, ha sido inaugurada bajo su estricta supervisión. Después de permanecer alejados durante quince días, Pepper lleva todo el día deseando reunirse con Tony y hacer realidad juntos todas las perversiones que este le ha estado insinuando por mensajes en la Blackberry cada noche. Es demasiado duro permanecer tanto tiempo separados. Y para qué negarlo, lo desea con locura.

La ejecutiva llegó a casa la noche anterior. Después de un suave beso de bienvenida y una cena ligera, Pepper se quedó dormida en el sofá completamente agotada por el jet lag. Supuso que Tony debía haberla metido en la cama cuando despertó esa mañana y se encontró allí, en su enorme dormitorio. Sola. Al mirar el reloj saltó del colchón apresuradamente. Marcaba las 08:30 y tenía una junta de dirección a las 09:00 en la empresa. Los directivos de la junta de accionistas tenían muchas ganas de saber cómo había ido todo en España. Tony estaba en el taller cuando bajó recién desayunada a despedirse de él con otro beso breve. Debía llevar allí horas. Pepper entornó los ojos enfadada con él por saltarse otra noche de sueño. Discutieron un poco sobre sus alterados hábitos nocturnos, él contestó con evasivas y después de dejarle con la palabra en la boca y sus excusas, se puso al volante de su Audi blanco. Después salió quemando rueda hacia _Industrias Stark_.

El día ha sido un completo horror de discusiones encadenadas con los accionistas. Y Pepper tiene los nervios destrozados. Cada fibra de su cuerpo suplica por ese extraordinario contacto físico con su novio, fuente de reparadora liberación de estrés. Y sólo tienen parte del fin de semana para disfrutar de su mutua compañía, porque desgraciadamente la pelirroja tiene que trabajar y entregar un informe pormenorizado sobre sus actividades en _Stark Valencia_ para el lunes.

Pero esta noche es de ambos. Para disfrutarla. Es demasiado tentador.

Frustrada, le echa un vistazo al artilugio rojo y dorado que tiene a su Tony tan ensimismado. Y deliberadamente apoya su estiletto derecho sobre la silla giratoria donde el está sentado y le da la vuelta para que le preste toda su atención, posicionándolo frente a ella. Después, apoya con decisión el carísimo zapato justo en el reducido espacio entre sus piernas, cerca de la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Una vez cara a cara, ella hace un gesto sutil con su cabeza y el pelo pelirrojo se remueve inquieto, señalando hacia la mesa de trabajo.

- ¿Este que tiene de especial, un repulsor pectoral más grande?-pregunta con desgana evidente.

- He pensado que lo llamaré "Rompecorazones" ¿Te gusta?-pregunta él en tono tenue y totalmente concentrado en el zapato que amenaza su masculinidad, encontrando la acción ominosamente sexy.

- No, lo odio. Porque te tiene tan distraído como para que te olvides completamente de mí.-contesta ella con tono autoritario.- Sobre todo después de permanecer quince largos días separados.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Pep. Pero estoy en medio de algo. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te tiene tan picajosa hoy? Seguro que alguno de los malditos miembros de la junta de accionistas difiere contigo en las directrices sobre el edificio de Valencia. Tu precioso bebé autosustentable de 100 pisos de altura. ¿Me equivoco?

Tony levanta las cejas juguetonamente, seguro de haber acertado. Pero Pepper no va a darle esa satisfacción, en cambio deposita sus manos sobre sus caderas, preguntándose como su novio puede ser tan arrogante incluso cuando lo tiene a su merced. Literalmente. La punta de su zapato se desliza suavemente sobre su paquete, acariciando su masculinidad por encima de los ajustados vaqueros gastados.

- Venga, Tony. Esta mañana me he puesto la lencería buena pensando en ti...

La mente del ingeniero empieza a darle vueltas al hecho de que ello implica lencería negra, de encaje casi transparente. Uno de esos sujetadores que realzan sus pechos con un pequeño lazo negro adornando el centro. Idéntica a la que llevaba el día en que la hizo suya por primera vez. Su mayor fetiche. Tony considera las ventajas e inconvenientes de ceder ahora mismo y la diversión que presenta para él Pepper enfadada y completamente excitada. Siempre le ha gustado empujar al límite esa aparente calma que ella exhibe como si fuera real, aunque es más una pose de cómo debería comportarse una asistente personal con su jefe. Hay hábitos difíciles de superar, aunque ahora ella sea la CEO y ellos lleven un año siendo pareja estable.

- Dame veinte minutos, Pepper. Si estás tan cachonda que no puedes concentrarte en nada más, te sugiero que subas a la cocina y te sientes sobre unos cubitos de hielo. O algo.-los ojos azules se clavan en él mientras se estremece y nota un flujo de sangre camino al sur de su anatomía justo donde la punta de su dedo gordo a través del caro zapato de diseño ejerce presión sobre su sensibilidad.- En serio, Potts necesito terminar de ensamblar esta armadura y no me llevara demasiado tiempo. Te prometo que en cuanto termine, pienso follarte allí mismo sobre la mesa de la cocina o contra la nevera.

Sólo pensar en la segunda opción hace rugir su estómago con violencia. Es entonces cuando Tony cae en la cuenta del hambre que tiene. Joder, debe hacer horas que no come algo. Nada en su sistema. Pepper mientras tanto, no parece impresionada por sus palabras, tampoco enfadada.

- Zapatos puntiagudos y tacones de diez centímetros, Stark. Si no tienes cuidado con esa lengua suelta, el hielo va a tener que ser para ti.-dice sonriéndole perversamente. Agachándose un poco más sobre él.- Es viernes, _noche de cita_, más de las siete y por fin ha terminado esta semana de trabajo infernal, cariño…

Tony echa una mirada ligera en dirección al MARK XVII "Rompecorazones" y Pepper siente ganas de gritar.

- Pepper por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un hombre que se precia de no dejar a ninguna mujer a medias… Ni siquiera a las señoritas de metal.

Pero sus ojos marrones han empezado a brillar con esa luz especial que ella conoce tan bien y una sonrisa libidinosa se dibuja en su cara. La pelirroja decide seguirle el juego que lleva planeando con ella desde hace dos noches con aquel mensaje obsceno entregado en su profesional Blackberry.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasa con esos mensajes pervertidos que no has parado de enviarme? Me prometiste MUCHAS cosas en esos mensajes… Eran sólo palabrería vacía, deduzco…-dice resueltamente mientras recorre su cuerpo entero con mirada depredadora, bajando el pié al suelo después y haciendo gesto de marcharse.- Hay una buena razón por la que no has conseguido que te llame Iron Man en la cama… Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarme otra distracción hasta que te hayas cansado de jugar con tu gigantesco consolador de titanio.

En cuanto se vuelve y empieza a caminar, una mano grande y callosa la coge firmemente de la muñeca. Forzándola a detenerse y darse la vuelta. Ambos quedan próximos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus alientos entremezclándose.

- Consejo gratuito para ti, Potts: nunca insultes la virilidad de un hombre si quieres sentirla en acción. Y en cuanto a los mensajes.-rió despreocupadamente.-¿Qué puedo decir? Un año entero trabajando duramente en mostrarte las ventajas de retrasar la gratificación. Y de que es mejor lo que se obtiene cuanto uno más intenta contenerse. Pero sigues igual de impaciente que el primer día. No has aprendido nada.-dice inclinándose a besarla suavemente. Un roce sensual de sus labios, sutil y tierno.

Pepper le contempla con amor y deseo mal disimulados.

- No pretendía insultarte, Tony. Es un hecho biológicamente demostrado que los hombres alcanzáis vuestro pico sexual a mediados de los veinte y las mujeres lo alcanzamos alrededor de los treinta y cinco hasta los cuarenta y cinco. No tienes que avergonzarte si no eres capaz de seguir mi ritmo. Para eso guardo vibradores en mi mesita de noche.

Tony emite un pequeño silbido.

- Realmente necesitas que hoy te haga disfrutar, Potts. Voy a deshacerme de esos pequeños artilugios a la menor oportunidad.-contesta él de inmediato, haciéndose el ofendido. Volviendo a besarla más profundamente.

- No te atrevas.-amenaza ella divertida en cuanto se separan, tocándole la punta de la nariz graciosamente.

Otro beso, más posesivo y anhelante que el anterior y de pronto, sus manos grandes y callosas se ponen en movimiento y necesitan muy poco tiempo para encontrar el cierre de su falda negra y menos todavía para deslizarla hacia abajo por sus piernas y dejarla olvidada en el suelo del taller. Después suben hasta su chaqueta, de pulcro color blanco. También cae al suelo sin demasiada ceremonia y pronto Tony está desabrochando los botones de su blanca blusa. Su gran mano derecha se coloca entre sus muslos, separándolos con delicadeza. Y la pelirroja suspira, soltando sus labios un momento, para respirar. Se miran durante unos intensos segundos. Y luego, Pepper se inclina y captura sus labios en los suyos con inusitada fiereza esta vez, recorriendo su cabello, clavando sus uñas delicadamente en su cuero cabelludo, haciéndole suspirar. Tony se levanta de la silla y la eleva en el aire haciéndola salir de golpe de sus carísimos estilettos, dejándola caer suavemente poco después. Ella se queda descalza sobre el frío pavimento del taller, la fría superficie acariciando la planta de sus pies placenteramente. Tony la empuja fieramente contra la mesa, apartando a un lado las piezas del MARK XVII con movimientos bruscos y animales. La empotra contra la estructura y la sube encima del banco de trabajo quedando en ángulo perfecto para la penetración. Pero todavía no está listo para concederle lo que ella más anhela. Tony acaricia sus hombros y hace que la blusa se deslice de sus brazos. Ella ayuda al movimiento. Pepper ataca a su vez su camiseta gastada tirando de ella y sacándosela de un tirón. Sus tonificados músculos pectorales quedan al descubierto. Pepper adora su musculatura. Tony coge sus muñecas con una fuerte mano y eleva sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolos allí. Sujetándola con firmeza. Su siguiente beso es fiero y posesivo. Suficiente para morder sutilmente su labio superior, a lo que Pepper responde gimiendo en su boca y buscando el sabor metálico de la sangre con la punta de su lengua. Tony pelea con ella por el placer de saborear la prueba de su fogosidad.

Pepper gime cuando su mano derecha roza el cierre de su sostén. La izquierda sigue manteniendo sus muñecas en el aire, sobre su cabeza. El modelo que se ha puesto es poco más que aros de sujeción, una redecilla de encaje negro y el lacito de adorno de en medio. Él habría querido alargar los preliminares un poco más, piensa mientras desata el sujetador negro y, tras quitárselo con mimo lo tira despreocupadamente sobre los trozos a medio ensamblar de su MARK XVII, pero coge lo que se le ofrece, desesperado por contacto físico tras tantos días sin verla. Después de todo, hace meses que no le ha hecho el amor en el taller, y siempre ha sido sobre el sofá, o sobre el _Ford Flathead Roadster de 1932_, o sobre alguno de los Audis, es la primera vez que van a hacerlo sobre el banco de trabajo y la perspectiva le resulta increíblemente excitante. Así que sin más, Tony retira la mano de sus suaves y pequeñas muñecas, liberando sus brazos con reticencia. Necesita ambas manos para poder desabrocharse los botones de los gastados vaqueros, que de pronto le resultan demasiado apretados e incómodos y ayudándose de sus piernas puede liberar por fin su tremenda erección. No sin esfuerzo. Después se quita las zapatillas de dos tirones aplastando los pantalones con sus pies en el suelo y finalmente, de una patada lo envía todo hecho un ovillo informe lejos, hacia atrás.

Pepper siente como las grandes manos de Tony se deslizan de nuevo sobre ella por sus flancos, su brazos libres para poder agarrarse con firmeza contra los músculos fornidos de su espalda. Siente su erecta excitación masculina vibrar contra la tibia piel de su muslo, y sin poder evitarlo, se estremece contra su boca, ardiente y posesiva, que traza besos mojados sobre su cuello, sus hombros y la parte libre de sus pechos. Cuando poco después, las curiosas y suaves yemas de sus dedos se encuentran sobre sus endurecidos y erizados pezones no hay nada que amortigüe la intensa sensación.

- Ni sueñes que vamos hacerlo aquí encima, al lado de esta maldita armadura…-gruñe ella entrecortadamente mientras se aferra a sus tonificados hombros, apretándose contra él. La cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados de puro deleite.

Es una amenaza vana, y Tony lo sabe perfectamente. Pepper es la incitadora de todo esto y se está muriendo de deseo más que él. Por eso su única respuesta es deslizar sus manos hacia abajo y acariciar su intimidad rítmicamente sobre el escaso encaje, mientras ella gime y jadea sin control contra su cuello. Más tarde y de improviso aparta el encaje de las escuetas braguitas negras a un lado, sin demasiada ceremonia, introduciendo sus largos dedos poco a poco en su intimidad, proporcionándole la fricción justa que la hace desear más, mucho más. Pepper gime su nombre entre suspiros de deseo, mientras Tony acomoda firmemente su ligero peso sobre el banco de trabajo. Afirmando su curvilíneo trasero de mujer sobre la fría superficie.

- Tú eres la que lo quería ahora mismo, sin tiempo para preliminares.-susurra él lujuriosamente en su oído, con voz grave.

Sólo el sonido de su voz pone a Pepper al borde de la desesperación por sentirle de una vez en su interior, afirmando al instante que este no es mal lugar para hacerlo. Ahora mismo dejaría que Tony la hiciera suya en cualquier sitio. Sólo quiere que se la folle de una maldita vez. Después de todo, la fría superficie crea un contraste agradable contra la piel caliente de sus nalgas y las atenciones de su mano sobre su intimidad empiezan a volverla todavía más loca de deseo. Jadea intentando respirar, arqueándose contra su mano en busca de más fricción.

Tony gruñe y saborea su cuello, dejando marcas de sus besos por toda su blanca piel, después sobre sus pechos, saboreando sus pezones sensibles y endurecidos mientras más abajo retuerce sus dedos en el interior de su intimidad expertamente, como sabe que su adorada Pepper no puede resistir, ella se estremece de deseo y sus pequeñas manos se aferran con terrible fuerza a su pelo oscuro, intentando que se quede en la posición que ella quiere.

Poco después y sin previo aviso, el ingeniero alinea su erección, posiciona sus caderas y la penetra salvajemente de una sola acometida. Pepper grita de placer y su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás con violencia.

El muy ladino de su novio establece un ritmo deliberadamente desquiciante que a Pepper le da ganas de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Quiere hacerla desesperar de deseo. El ángulo de penetración es tal que él logra acertar en su punto G en cada furiosa acometida.

- Dios… Tony... Oh Dioossss.-suspira ella entrecortadamente mientras se agarra con fuerza a sus prominentes músculos del brazo, para disfrutar del viaje.

El reactor ARK no es lo único con lo que él volvió de Afganistán sano y salvo para contarlo, por lo cual Pepper se siente agradecida y gracias a su dedicación parcial como superhéroe ha mantenido su prominente musculatura sin apenas problemas. Ella adora esos tonificados músculos. Especialmente cuando le proporcionan soporte en momentos como estos, cuando él desea follársela salvajemente hasta dejarla sin sentido. Porque Tony sabe que no siempre tiene que ser delicado o caballeroso con ella. A veces una buena sesión de sexo salvaje es lo que ambos necesitan. Lo maravilloso es que debido a la tremenda conexión entre ambos hasta el puro sexo tiene un significado mayor. Ella nunca lo ha hecho con ese deseo frenético inadulterado y esa entrega total al placer del otro con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas sexuales. Con Tony es totalmente distinto. Ciertamente el amor de su vida sabe cómo darle lo que necesita para liberarla del agobio que supone su dura vida de ejecutiva ajetreada.

- Pepper.-susurra él entre acometidas violentas.- Pepper… Pepper…

Sus hombros están completamente bañados en sudor y ella siente el calor irradiando de todo su cuerpo, mientras lucha por controlarse. Al igual que ocurre con sus divertidas batallas dialécticas, ellos siempre mantienen una batalla tácita por ver quién de los dos es capaz de controlarse por más tiempo, quien es capaz de producir en el otro mayor placer y cuál de los dos es capaz de soportarlo mejor. Son exigentes el uno con el otro, pero sólo egoístas por la oportunidad de ver al otro sucumbir al deseo y disfrutar hasta el agotamiento cuando se encuentran entrelazados como un solo cuerpo cerca de su clímax final.

Y gracias a la anticipación producida por sus emails insinuantes, y al estrés, esta vez será Pepper quien sucumba primero a la increíble fuerza de su deseo combinado.

Ya le hará pagar por ello más tarde, piensa malvadamente mientras trata de recuperar el dominio de sí misma entre furiosas y placenteras acometidas.

Tony sigue empujando en su interior con un brillo especialmente maligno en sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Sabes… que… siempre…-puntualiza cada palabra con una brusca acometida hacia el interior de su feminidad.- Me… doy… cuenta… de… cuando… piensas… durante… el… sexo?

Él siempre ha considerado esas pequeñas divagaciones de su mente como una especie de insulto personal. Es por eso por lo que su mano se desliza sobre su clítoris con movimientos estudiados, frotándola con mimo en los movimientos circulares que la hacen estallar de deseo. Para que se centre en él y en las sensaciones que le hace sentir. Todo trazo de pensamiento mínimamente coherente queda aniquilado en el cerebro de Pepper en ese mismo instante.

- Gah… Aahh… Ahhh.-es lo más parecido a palabras es lo que abandona su boca mientras la increíble sensación de su anhelado orgasmo estalla en su mente como puros fuegos artificiales.

Pepper respira con dificultad, su cabeza se arquea hacia atrás y se corre repetidamente, una y otra vez, hasta que pierde la cuenta, con inaudita violencia, mientras Tony sigue con sus caricias y sus penetraciones salvajes. Tras unos placenteros segundos, ella cabalga las últimas olas de su orgasmo múltiple con exquisito placer.

Cuando por fin recupera el dominio de sí misma y la plenitud de sus facultades mentales tras unos larguísimos segundos o minutos, ¡quién demonios lleva la cuenta, maldita sea! se encuentra con la enorme y brillante sonrisa de triunfo de Tony, que la observa embelesado.

- ¡Gané!-exclama.

- Cierta… mente.-contesta ella, todavía jadeante.- Él aún sigue caliente y duro dentro de ella, así que contrae sus músculos vaginales para apretar su miembro certeramente.-Por supuesto, eso quiere decir que ahora mismo tú necesitas correrte mucho más que yo.-le recuerda mientras él hace el gesto de entrecerrar sus ojos con displicencia.-¿Qué debería hacer con usted, Señor Stark?-pregunta malvadamente intentando retorcer sus caderas sobre él.

Tony la tiene firmemente sujeta por las caderas, empotrada contra el banco de trabajo y no le responde. Simplemente se dedica a saborear su cuello dejándole marcas de pasión. Pepper se separa ligeramente y desplaza su propia lengua sobre el lóbulo de su suculenta oreja. Mojada, caliente, sudorosa y susurra sabiendo como lo enciende de lujuria:

- Voy a encargarme tan bien de ti… ¿Donde quieres la segunda ronda sobre el Ford o sobre el Audi? Porque te garantizo que en este estado no llegaremos hasta la cocina.

Tony solamente le sonríe, con su sonrisa especial, dedicada a ella. Pero esta vez el rugido de hambre que abandona su estómago es escuchado también por Pepper. Claro y rotundo.

- Lo que más quiero ahora mismo es un sándwich gigante y tal vez un buen baño caliente y relajante en nuestro enorme jacuzzi. Después de eso, puedes preguntármelo otra vez.

Pepper lo mira fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que está oyendo. Y Tony simplemente se encoje de hombros. Sin dejar de sonreír. No quiere admitir que no busca satisfacer su lujuria de inmediato, de la manera que ella lo necesitaba hace solo unos momentos.

Porque Tony Stark preferiría morir antes que admitir ante su amante y compañera que está agotado y hambriento. Que no ha pegado ojo en toda la semana. Que desde que ella se subió a ese avión rumbo a Europa él no ha dormido. Nada. Bueno, un par horas de siestas cortas aquí y allá. Su nuevo proyecto de armaduras especializadas le tiene consumido todo el tiempo. Incluso el de sueño, y si no se rinde ahora mismo a sus instintos más primarios, no es sólo porque en su deplorable estado no conseguirá aguantar una segunda ronda de sexo apasionado con su demandante pareja, sino porque correrse ahora mismo le dejará convertido en una completamente saciada e hipoglucémica masa de gelatina durmiente estampada sobre el suelo de su venerado taller. Y eso no será lo peor, sino que tendrá que soportar los reproches de Pepper durante el resto del fin de semana. Y su soñado reencuentro se convertirá en un desfile interminable de reproches y caras largas. Y eso es lo último que quiere después de quince largos días sin verla, sin tenerla entre sus brazos. En vez de besarse, acariciarse y reír como dos tontos, ella se pondrá triste y los dos se pasarán la noche discutiendo. Es su _noche de cita_ y no piensa permitirlo. Además, si logra que ella le deje comer algo ahora mismo, está razonablemente seguro de que podrá deslizar entre la comida otro capuccino que le mantenga despierto y alerta durante un par de horas más. Lo suficiente como para disfrutar de su maravilloso cuerpo una vez más sin caer desmayado por el esfuerzo.

- Eres un inconsciente, Tony.-contesta Pepper enfurecida. Lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe que si su ingeniero favorito está tan cansado como para querer comer antes que satisfacer su gran apetito sexual con un increíble orgasmo, es porque debe llevar una cantidad infame de tiempo sin dormir y que no habrá comido nada desde la hora del desayuno.- JARVIS ¿Cuántas horas lleva el señor Stark sin dormir? ¿48, 72? ¿Y sin comer?

Tony mira hacia sus pantallas virtuales abrumado y gesticula con su mano derecha contra el techo en gesto de cortar el cuello.

- JARVIS, como se te ocurra contestar a esas dos preguntas juro que después de tu próxima actualización no serás capaz de articular una palabra más...-después mira a su furibunda pelirroja a los ojos.- Pep, en serio solo necesito ese maldito sándwich y algo de beber y estaré como nuevo y dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido contigo…

Su novia entrecierra los ojos con rudeza, JARVIS permanece callado y Tony piensa que ha vencido este asalto. Lo que él quiere, corrección, necesita, es capuccino y tal vez unas tres tazas sea el número indicado, la cabeza le da vueltas, pero eso es lo normal después de tanto tiempo sin comer. Tampoco sabe cuánto café ha tomado hoy.

Pepper contempla con estupor su manera de mirar anhelantemente hacia la cafetera del fondo del garaje, al lado del fregadero y le pega un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en el pectoral izquierdo. No con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle marca, o al menos no para dejarle un moratón. Todavía siguen entrelazados como un solo cuerpo, muchas gracias, y ELLA es lo único a lo que Tony debería mirar de esa manera tan embelesada.

- Te daré de cenar, incluso nos daremos juntos ese baño relajante. Pero como estoy segura de que para mantenerte despierto tras otra noche entera sin pegar ojo ya has alcanzado de sobra tu límite diario de cafeína voy a ser clara: nada de café. Es tu maldito café o yo.

- ¡Solo me he tomado dos tazas!-protesta Tony con vehemencia, recordando con claridad las dos últimas tazas que se bebió, durante las últimas dos horas.

- JARVIS ¿Cuántas tazas de café ha tomado hoy el señor Stark? Y contéstame ahora mismo o seré yo quien mande todos tus servidores al vertedero mañana a primera hora.-pregunta fieramente con ese tono tan serio que a Tony le hiela la sangre en las venas cada vez que lo escucha.

- Doce, señorita Potts.-responde JARVIS de inmediato y el ingeniero podría jurar que suena un poco asustado.-Aunque para ser justo esa cantidad es el total desde ayer a las cinco de la tarde.

- Traidor.-musita Tony por lo bajo.

La pelirroja lo mira con asombro. En shock.

- Dios mío ¿¡Cómo es que aún no estás muerto!?-le grita muy enfadada.- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de algo llamado envenenamiento por cafeína?

Pepper se lo sacude de encima con fuerza, de un empujón. Tony se tambalea levemente buscando apoyarse en la mesa del taller con las manos, mientras ella salta del banco de trabajo con inusitada agilidad apoyando ambos pies desnudos firmemente sobre el suelo, se coloca las braguitas en su sitio con un movimiento grácil de su pequeña mano y recoge su falda del pavimento, levantándose y pegándole con ella en la cabeza.

- Ey Ey Ey Pepper, tranquila… Cuidado con eso.-dice él protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos, retrocediendo y secretamente aliviado de que sólo sea con su falda con lo que le está golpeando y no uno de sus estilettos de diez centímetros.

Cuando termina de atizarle con la falda, ella lo mira apenada y deposita ambas manos sobre sus hombros, con cariño. Ambos se miran a los ojos unos instantes.

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es meter algo de comida en tu maltratado estómago.-aclara ella por fin.

- Uno intenta ser todo un caballero dejando que su chica se corra como una diosa antes que él y todo lo que obtiene a cambio son varios golpes en la cabeza.-bromea intentando animar el ambiente.

- Si te comportaras de forma racional genio, no tendría que hacerlo. A veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan absurdamente despistado para otras.

- Es un don.-sonríe él abiertamente, sus ojos marrones enormes.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si.

- Eres un verdadero idiota con absurdas tendencias suicidas Tony… Y sabes ¿Qué? Te necesito vivo para poder disfrutar de tu grandioso cuerpo a mi completo placer. Así que deja de hacer estupideces.

- Así que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo.-añade él, siguiendo con la broma.

- Desde luego… ¿Para qué más necesitaría una mujer inteligente como yo un novio completamente idiota y tan despistado que es capaz de cometer suicidio involuntario por inanición?-le saca la lengua retadora.-Vamos…

Pepper se agacha a recoger su blusa blanca del suelo y se la echa por encima, sin molestarse en abotonarla. Y deja la falda sobre el sofá del taller en su camino hacia las escaleras, medio desnuda.

- Por si no lo has notado, cariño.-prosigue él sin perder detalle de sus sensuales movimientos.- Esta semana he tenido mucho trabajo. Perdóname si necesito un poco de ayuda para cumplir con mis deberes sexuales para contigo.

Después de la amenaza alienígena Tony ha tenido unos meses muy duros. Varias misiones con SHIELD le tuvieron muy ocupado y las reuniones posteriores muy aburrido. Un día se levantó con una idea magnífica y hace aproximadamente tres semanas empezó a hacer realidad su ambicioso proyecto de armaduras especializadas y la verdad es que entre la ansiedad que le impide dormir y las malditas pesadillas prefiere emplear su tiempo en su magnífico proyecto defensivo. Y por qué no admitirlo, perdido en su diseños y esquemas matemáticos se le olvidan un poco esas cosas mundanas de comer, dormir y beber que necesitan los humanos. Además, es cierto que estos últimos quince días sin Pepper en la casa todo se le ha ido de las manos. Es bueno volver a tenerla aquí. Proporcionándole consejo y cariño, lo que más necesita, como ha hecho siempre. Desde que se conocen.

- Creí que sabrías cuando tienes que comer y dormir Tony. Eres un hombre adulto de 42 años…

- Pep, lo siento, se me ha ido el santo al cielo porque estoy trabajando en algo grande. Algo para nosotros, para que estemos a salvo de cualquier amenaza… Es importante, nena… Tiene que ver con la nueva armadura que te acabo de enseñar…

Pepper niega con la cabeza.

- Sin embargo sí que tuviste tiempo para escribirme todos esos mensajes eróticos cada noche. ¿No te acuerdas de cenar pero sí de enviarme obscenidades cuando estoy en una reunión? Realmente tu memoria es selectiva.

- Te echaba de menos.-responde él cabizbajo.

Tony piensa en lo particularmente divertido que fue enviarle todas esas obscenidades, pero al mismo tiempo cae en la cuenta de que han sido el principio de toda esta debacle sexual y como Pepper acaba de decirle, ya tiene 42 años, una vida sexual muy animada y aun así se niega rotundamente a tomar Viagra. Eso desvía su línea maestra de pensamiento hacia un hecho almacenado en su lista de prioridades "Pepper debe correrse al menos catorce veces este fin de semana" porque el último fin de semana que tuvieron para ambos consiguió proporcionarle diez orgasmos. Es de justicia superar ese récord. El objeto de sus desvelos sigue amonestándolo.

- Lo sé, yo también te he echado de menos y no por eso he dejado de comer. Cafeína prohibida durante todo este fin de semana y si duermes lo suficiente me pensare el levantarte la prohibición durante la semana que viene.

- Pero Pep…-empieza él.

La pelirroja le acaricia la barbilla con ternura, justo donde su vello facial se convierte en perilla y le levanta la cabeza para que la mire a los ojos.

- Estoy muy preocupada por ti… ¿Es que no lo ves? Estás tan nervioso, tienes pesadillas por las noches, a penas duermes… Llevas semanas así…

Tony se altera de ver la mirada desesperada en esos enormes orbes azules que idolatra. Tiene que desviar la conversación ahora mismo. No piensa hablarle del estrés ni de las malditas pesadillas horrorosas…

- Vale, cariño. Sandwich, té helado y bañera.- cede por fin.

Quizá después de eso pueda convencerla para sentarse juntos delante del televisor con la excusa de ver una película de acción en DVD para besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor con suavidad sobre el sofá y después quedarse dormidos mientras los tiroteos, persecuciones y explosiones se suceden en la pantalla.

Ella sonríe de nuevo, por fin. Iluminando el taller con su sonrisa.

- Venga Tony… ponte los pantalones. No vas a salir de aquí así .-dice señalando su vehemente erección.-Una vez que caigas dormido voy a vigilar que no te levantes de la cama en al menos ocho horas.

El considera su estado de profundo cansancio por unos momentos, calibrando si podrá coordinar sus movimientos lo suficiente como para ponerse los pantalones sin caerse al suelo de culo. La sesión de sexo salvaje le ha extenuado por completo. Decide que es probable que se caiga de bruces si lo intenta.

- Prefiero seguir desnudo.-contesta al fin.- Mis pantalones me resultarían demasiado apretados ahora mismo.

Después empieza a caminar tras ella, pero en vez de ir hacia las escaleras se dirige hacia el ascensor, totalmente desnudo. Es tan sólo una pequeña concesión al elevado nivel de cansancio que arrastra. Su erección sigue firme, no ha menguado nada en todo este rato que llevan discutiendo, pero solo por si acaso, Tony baja su mano derecha y se acaricia a sí mismo con firmeza, como premio de consolación.

Pepper recoge sus gastados vaqueros del suelo y se los lleva con ella. Siguiéndolo dentro del ascensor.

- Hay hielo en la cocina.-le recuerda con dulzura mientras se los coloca sobre los hombros, las dos perneras colgando cómicamente sobre su pecho. Pepper se mira, ella no va mucho más tapada. Su camisa desabotonada, sin sujetador, sin chaqueta, sin falda, solo sus braguitas de encaje tapando lo imprescindible y descalza. Pero al menos va razonablemente cubierta.- Aún puedes cambiar de opinión.

- Tú eres la que tiene el fetichismo con el hielo. Yo prefiero mantener las cosas calientes. Y puedo ir desnudo por nuestra casa si quiero, al fin y al cabo es nuestro estúpido hogar.

A la pelirroja aun le hace gracia cuando se refiere a la mansión como de los dos. Porque solo hace un par de meses que se mudó a vivir con él.

Tony aprieta el botón del ascensor con inmensa desgana, apoyándose pesadamente sobre la pared mientras empieza a ponerse en movimiento, hacia el piso de arriba. Entonces alarga su mano y la aprieta contra la parte baja de su erección, con fuerza para intentar controlar su excitación. Después de todo, ella todavía está medio desnuda, esos pechos suculentos saludando desde la camisa desabotonada y esas braguitas escuetas semi transparentes que no dejan nada a la imaginación y él está terriblemente agotado, pero no ciego.

Por supuesto, después de años de conocerse tan bien, no hay manera de esconder nada entre ellos. Y Pepper levanta una ceja con socarronería.

- Has tenido quince largos días para hacerte una paja en la más triste soledad. Cuando yo no estaba contigo. Ahora estoy aquí.-le recuerda graciosamente mientras le hace gestos con el dedo índice de que se acerque a ella, seductoramente.

Tony solo niega sutilmente con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

- No trato de terminar mi brillante actuación, sino de retrasarla. Intento no dejarme llevar, porque si lo hago y termino por correrme, probablemente me desmaye a causa del esfuerzo si antes no reemplazo las calorías.

Pese a sus palabras, se deja caer levemente sobre ella, con gusto y Pepper lleva sus pequeñas manos hasta su suave cabello oscuro entretejiéndolo con sus dedos, acariciando con suavidad y delicadeza su cuero cabelludo, como a él más le gusta y le relaja. Proporcionándole anhelada calma y confianza. Puro amor y cariño fluyendo en un simple gesto entre ambos. Él se inclina un poco más sobre ella, inconscientemente.

- ¿Sabes qué? Si simplemente te dejas llevar y mañana te llevo la comida a la cama y desayunas fuerte… Podemos tener nuestro momento, mañana. No tienes por qué seguir retrasando tu liberación por más tiempo. Estás temblando como una hoja, Tony… Déjate llevar…

- ¡No! Es nuestra noche, _noche de cita_, después de dos larguísimas semanas sin verte, sin poder tocarte y acariciarte. Quiero volver a tenerte, cariño. Estar sin ti tanto tiempo ha sido... No vuelvas a viajar por negocios, prefiero que quiebre la compañía de una vez…

- Siempre dices eso.-comenta ella acercándose a robarle un pequeño y tierno beso de sus labios jugosos y entreabiertos.-Para mí también es difícil estar tan lejos, amor.

- Pep…-escapa de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

Tony no quiere una simple caricia de sus suaves manos sobre él y que todo termine. No quiere que Pepper le haga una maldita paja. Bueno, si si que quiere, pero solo después. Horas después. Lo que él desea más que nada en este preciso momento es poder perderse en su magnífico cuerpo, enredarse sobre su maravilloso pelo, inhalar su fragancia intensa de mujer y palpar cada centímetro de su maravillosa piel blanca, trazando un mapa invisible con las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus apetecibles pecas.

- Amor, estás exhausto.-sigue ella casi rogándole. Sacándole de sus intensos pensamientos. Él no quiere escucharla así en su noche especial. No quiere que le ruegue que se cuide mejor. Quiere que suspire su nombre entre jadeos, que le pida más rudeza… No que esté tan preocupada por él. Tony se siente culpable. Harto de sus pesadillas y su estrés. De que los malditos alienígenas bajaran del cielo a fastidiarle la vida. Privándole de su salud mental, de su descanso nocturno y de su perfecta felicidad junto a la mujer que ama.

Pero su Pepper tiene razón, como siempre. Está completamente rendido y maldita sea, su cuerpo no le hace caso. Y a su corazón no le importa el agitado debate que tiene lugar en el interior de su torturada mente, así que cierra los ojos con gusto mientras desliza toda la longitud de su erección sobre el puño medio cerrado de la mano derecha de su amada, que le acaricia con la presión justa que le hace estremecer.

- Mmmmm, Pep…-murmura él, completamente rendido a su deseo por ella.

- Así muy bien, cariño.-susurra ella quedamente contra su oreja.- Me encanta sentirte en mis manos. Sabes cómo disfruto con ello…

Su brazo libre se acomoda sobre el hueco de su fuerte espalda y sus uñas trazan delicadas caricias sobre su espina dorsal, haciéndole estremecer. Tiembla, suspira, se estremece de puro deseo entre sus manos… Es tan hermoso, piensa Pepper.

De pronto las puertas del ascensor se abren con un sonido sordo.

- Esta es nuestra parada, Señor Stark.- sonríe contra sus labios entreabiertos y anhelantes.-Contigo en este estado creo que voy a tener que hacerte el amor mientras estas completamente inconsciente.

Tony apenas tiene fuerzas para abrir los ojos, pero sus caderas se mueven hacia arriba un poquito, en gesto afirmativo y permite que ella le guíe por el vestíbulo, después su habitación, llevándole hacia su cama, todavía con su miembro en la mano. Sin dejar de acariciarlo. El dormitorio que comparten es la imagen misma del caos encarnado, toda la ropa de cama está revuelta. Cuando ella no está él ni siquiera se molesta en hacerla, para lo que la usa…

- Así que ¿cuál será la mejor manera de hacerlo?-le pregunta curiosa. La única respuesta que recibe es un desganado estremecimiento que recorre todo su cuerpo masculino, mientras Tony los empuja a ambos sobre la cama de una vez, contra las suaves sábanas de algodón.

De alguna manera, mientras ruedan varias veces sobre el colchón, besándose, acariciándose, temblando y estremeciéndose, él consigue quitarle las braguitas y apartarlas de un tirón echándolas al suelo, aunque la camisa medio abotonada sigue en su sitio. Tony succiona sobre sus pechos con fruición mientras ella toma su longitud en sus manos de nuevo, guiándolo hacia la entrada de su centro húmedo, de pronto ambos se mueven en sincronía y ella recibe sus acometidas con deleite. El movimiento es suave como la seda y profundo mientras ella lo monta con delicadeza, apretándolo con fuerza contra el colchón para tomarle lo más profundamente posible en su interior en cada acometida.

- Oh… Dios…-susurra ella mientras sube solo unos centímetros para volver a dejarse caer sobre él, una y otra vez.-Oh… Tony… Joder…

Cuando ella habla así en la cama a él siempre le entusiasma y su excitación es imposible de controlar. Y hoy no es ninguna excepción.

- Eres tan buena… Eres perfecta…-murmura él con los ojos totalmente cerrados y expresión de éxtasis.-Te he echado tanto de menos…-Y con eso sus caderas se agitan hacia arriba en espasmos incontrolables y Tony se está corriendo en su interior, entregándole todo lo que tiene antes de que Pepper haya podido ni siquiera entrar en calor. Y debería estar enfadada con él, pero en realidad está sonriendo, divertida. Porque el pobre no ha podido aguantar más. Y que la desee tanto es tan romántico y tierno. Tan bonito. Que aunque se queda esperando por su propia satisfacción, no resuelta, no le importa. Mañana será otro día, piensa con malicia.

Y de pronto una gran mano rodea su muñeca con cariño y de sus labios escapan unas suaves palabras susurradas.

- No te levantes… duerme… conmigo…-murmura Tony mientras pierde su batalla contra la inconsciencia y se queda pesadamente dormido, todavía en su interior, con todo el peso de su amada encima de su machacado cuerpo. Sus músculos se relajan por completo pero su fuerte mano sigue rodeando su pequeña muñeca, posesivo y anhelante.

Pepper piensa en el amor de su vida: idealista, impulsivo, obsesivo, incansablemente trabajador con la autentica intención de beneficiar a los demás, sarcástico, leal, reaccionario, olvidadizo, brillante, distraído… La lista podría ser eterna pero no importa, porque ella vio todo eso en él antes que nadie. Todo su increíble potencial como ser humano. Incluso antes de Afganistán, y sobre todo antes de que todo el mundo le considerara el gran héroe que salvó Manhattan. Y por aquel entonces, él admitió que ella era todo lo que él tenía, sentimiento que ella comparte totalmente. Ambos se pertenecen el uno al otro. Y ella piensa cuidar de él durante toda su vida. Porque él lo necesita y lo merece.

Ese es el último pensamiento que atraviesa la mente de la pelirroja mientras se acurruca sobre la cama en busca de su propio sueño reparador, en brazos de su Tony. La inmensa suerte que ambos tienen de contar el uno con el otro.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Quería crear intimidad ahora que Pepper y Tony ya viven juntos. Hay referencias a las películas y a los cómics, como lo de Valencia. Esto lo voy a explicar porque no lo sabe todo el mundo. En la saga _"Las Cinco Pesadillas"_ de _El Invencible Iron Man_ el guionista es Matt Fracttion y el dibujante Salvador Larroca. Pues Salvador es Español, Valenciano para más señas (yo vivo en un pueblo de la Comunidad Valenciana en España y la capital de mi Comunidad es... Sí, Valencia) bueno pues en estos cómics dibujados por Larroca, Ezequiel Stane (hijo de Obadiah) quiere reventar las 4 plantas más grandes de producción que _Industrias Stark_ tiene en el mundo para fastidiar la compañía, hundiéndola en la miseria y una de ellas es la de Valencia. **

**Y ahora los agradecimientos, CHICAS gracias por todo. Es un placer recibir vuestras reviews :D**

******VALERIA-90: Me ha emocionado sorprenderte y que te gustara tanto el super capítulo HOT. Créeme que me costó mucho encontrar el tono. Este tiene algo subidito también pero es menos atrevido, espero, sin embargo que también te guste. Seguimos siendo pervertidas pero con nuestro toque de romance y ahora además, dibujamos xD**

**********PGRR: Paola, encantada de conocerte amiga. Si que intenté hacer algo a lo Christian Grey pero con más sentimientos y normalidad cotidiana. Me alegro de que te gustara :D Gracias por dejarme todos tus comentarios me hace mucha ilusión recibir tantos ^^ **

**********RAVEN-SAKURA: Uff amiga no sabes lo que me costó encontrar el tono. Tenía miedo de pasarme de gráfica (ya me entiendes, con las descripciones) y no quería que quedara vulgar. Erótico si, pero vulgar no. Al final me quedé muy orgullosa del trabajo. Me imagino como casi te dió el infarto en el metropolitano leyendo semejante cosa jajajaja xD Amiga como puedes ver las viñetas van por orden y esta es inventada, sucede entre "The Avengers" y "Iron Man 3" ;)**

**Patty-Beltran-Stark: Oh Dios mío con lo que me costó escribirlo no sabes lo que me alegré de leer tu comentario. Quería que quedara erótico pero no soez... Lo de que es como una película porno me lo habéis dicho muchas y me da un poco de vergüenza pero bueno... No he visto ninguna de todas maneras, lo que sí leo es muchos fanfics eróticos, sobre todo en inglés y también literatura erótica, así me inspiré. Me alegro de que las letras os hagan imaginar. Lo retoqué muchas veces. Es la primera vez que escribía una escena sexual tan detallada. Y estoy bastante orgullosa.**

******MAUREEN STARK: Creo que te gustará este capítulo, la escena es inventada... :D Tony es un amorcete. Y sí, lo de la frustración sexual tenía que tener una razón sentimental detrás, si no no se podía explicar bien. Lo de la película porno, en serio chicas no he visto ninguna sólo he leído literatura erótica y eso fue lo que me inspiró a escribir este fanfic, pero me alegro que mis letras os hagan imaginar. Muchísimas Gracias por comentarme siempre y decirme que soy excelente *_* GRACIAS.**

**********NekaBS: jajajajajaja xD querida, aquí llegó la siguiente entrega, por fin. Ya puedes dejar de mirar el email como posesa, hasta la siguiente entrega :P (Y gracias por leer y comentar) ^^**

**********AKNUK: Era lo que pretendía, a lo 50 sombras. Me alegro de haber acertado. Gracias, espero que este capítulo nuevo también te guste ;)**

******MIRURIS: Mi querida perfecta... ¿Qué te puedo decir? GRACIAS es lo que intento y lo que mejor se me da: intentar unir la sensualidad con los sentimientos y el romanticismo. En verdad que no sé escribir otra cosa. Decir que tengo magia, si es que siempre me emocionas... Intento escribir textos que a mi me emociona leer mientras los escribo, que me ponen una sonrisa en los labios. Me alegro de que tu también disfrutes tanto con ellos. Espero que ya estés recuperada de tu paro cardíaco o quizá te volvió a dar leyendo este capítulo. En cualquier caso: me alegro que notes el esfuerzo que hago en caracterizar a los personajes porque Tony es un infierno de pillarle el truco. Pepper es más fácil. Lo intento pero siempre se escapa algo del escritor. Es imposible no aportarles cosas tuyas a los personajes. Sé que mi Tony quizá es demasiado blando y poco ácido, pero bueno. Gracias por el cumplido ;) Tus selecciones musicales son impresionantes, me encantan.**

**********Cyelito Lindo: Linda, espero que no se te deshiciera el hielo... Espero que hayas pillado la broma en honor a tu comentario en este capítulo xDD Muchísimas GRACIAS por tus palabras, de verdad que me ilusiona siempre leer tantos cumplidos y que os gustó y os emocionó y vivisteis la lectura. Eso es lo mejor que hay. Me encantó la última parte del comentario: cuidado con tu esposo ¿eh? ¡no le vayas a hacer daño o algo! que todo esto es imaginado, yo no sé si en la vida real funcionará bien o qué. Nunca lo he probado :P Muchísimas Gracias por tus elogios.**

**********Caray chicas vuestra respuesta al capítulo más HOT que he escrito en mi vida ha superado mis expectativas, tenía miedo de que resultara demasiado gráfico en las descripciones y no gustara. Así que tremendas gracias a todas. En serio. Me alegro de que os gustara tanto :D**

**Gracias a todas por leer, espero vuestras críticas y comentarios ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (Ni idea de cuando será, lo siento) :)**

**Para mis queridas RAVEN SAKURA y VALERIA-90 porque ellas me inspiraron y animaron a escribir estas escenas HOT ^^**


	5. ¿Trabajo o Placer?

**Este capítulo es la continuación directa del anterior. Mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando demasiado largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Sin más, espero que os guste ;)  
**

* * *

**5. ¿Trabajo o Placer?**

A la mañana siguiente Pepper se remueve sobre la cama y bosteza suavemente, poco a poco sus sentidos se hacen más y más conscientes. Abre los ojos y ahí sigue Tony roncando profundamente como un bebé. Durante la noche se han movido un poco en busca de sus respectivas posiciones habituales de sueño y ella descansa a su lado, contra el calor de su cuerpo amodorrado que sigue boca arriba, estirado. Lo estudia dormir durante unos minutos más y finalmente se levanta de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su bello durmiente preferido.

La ejecutiva recoge las escuetas braguitas negras del suelo y las echa en el cubo de la ropa sucia mientras se acerca a sus cajones del armario ropero a por una muda limpia de ropa interior, unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa blanca de algodón ligera, como la que lleva, pero que no esté completamente arrugada por haber dormido con ella puesta. No es un fin de semana habitual. Pese a ser sábado por la mañana, tiene trabajo que hacer: un informe para la junta de accionistas de _Industrias Stark_ que debe estar listo el lunes a primera hora. Como Tony está ocupado con su nueva armadura, seguramente no la molestará en todo el día, así que lo hará en su despacho privado de la mansión. Para evitarse posibles tentaciones de pasarse el día echada en el sofá sin hacer nada, se vestirá informal pero no demasiado cómoda. Así que se dirige al baño y se ducha rápidamente. Después se viste con la ropa limpia, se recoge el pelo en una coleta alta y se va a la cocina a freír un buen plato de bacon con huevos revueltos para Tony y dorar unas tostadas para ambos.

Es el suculento olor del bacon frito lo que despierta al ingeniero de su agradable estupor un rato más tarde. Tony parpadea repetidamente al constatar con asombro que es la primera noche que ha dormido tan profundamente en meses, sin pesadillas traicioneras que le hayan desvelado en plena madrugada. Puro agotamiento extremo, se dice mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo y la cara con desgana. Después se sienta sobre la cama, bostezando ostensiblemente. Muere por comerse ese bacon, pero otras necesidades fisiológicas también reclaman su atención, así que salta de la cama en dirección al baño. Después de hacer sus necesidades, se mira al espejo y se adecenta un poco, decidiendo al fin ducharse con rapidez antes de reunirse con Pepper en la cocina y dar buena cuenta del desayuno en su compañía.

Cuando sale del baño, limpio y totalmente desnudo, con el pelo revuelto y goteando agua desde la toalla hasta el suelo, su amada pelirroja está en la puerta de la alcoba, con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

- Buenos días, Tony. ¿Has dormido bien?-pregunta ella cálidamente.

- Como un tronco.-contesta él feliz.- ¿Es eso mi tan ansiado desayuno?

- Si.- contesta ella caminando hacia él. Y deposita la bandeja sobre la cama.

Su novio hace intento de sentarse tal cual a desayunar.

- Vístete ¿quieres? Creo que ayer ya hiciste bastante streaptease por la casa. Y esto está caliente, si se te escapa algo del plato te vas a quemar…

- Cariño, tengo hambre… Ahora mismo podría comerme un cerdo entero…

- Ya lo sé, idiota. No me lo recuerdes.-contesta ella tirándole una muda limpia de pantalones anchos y camiseta gastada que acaba de rebuscar en su armario.

- Gracias Pep.-dice él amablemente, cogiendo la ropa al vuelo.

Después se viste en un santiamén.

- Siéntate, y comamos. El bacon frío no vale nada.-dice Pepper mientras le guiña un ojo y ambos se sientan juntos sobre la cama, las espaldas apoyadas contra la almohada y parte del cabecero.

Se besan en los labios con un roce sutil de buenos días y después empiezan a comer en silencio. Tony tiene tanta hambre que come casi sin respirar.

- Echa el freno, te va a sentar mal.-lo riñe su novia divertida.

Pero el castaño no la escucha, sigue devorando tostadas, huevos, bacon, cereales, leche y zumo como si no hubiera mañana. Pepper mastica tranquilamente su tostada mientras lo observa devorarlo todo, sonriente. Pronto ambos se terminan todo el contenido de la bandeja.

- ¿Seguimos donde lo dejamos anoche?-pregunta él entusiasmado, tras depositar la última taza sobre la bandeja.-Estoy descansado y tengo muchas calorías que gastar.

Pepper le acaricia el pelo mojado que cae sobre su frente con suavidad.

- Tengo que trabajar, Tony. El informe sobre Valencia para la junta, hay que entregarlo el lunes. Pero te prometo que esta noche será para nosotros.

Tony suspira hondo, contrariado.

- Pero quiero compensarte por lo de anoche…

Ella deposita dos dedos sobre su boca, todavía manchada con restos de huevos revueltos, para hacerle callar.

- Después… Además ¿no estabas trabajando en esa armadura rompenosequé? Pues te estoy dando toda la mañana del Sábado de tiempo para terminarla. Y esta noche podemos seguir donde lo dejamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Tony la mira a los ojos sopesando sus opciones y finalmente asiente con la cabeza, le conviene terminar ese prototipo para empezar el lunes con el siguiente. Pepper se inclina y lo besa suavemente en los labios, después se levanta de la cama con la bandeja de platos sucios en la mano. Tony la observa moverse con deleite. No sabe que le hace esta mujer, pero el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo le resulta sensual. Cuando reacciona, ella ya está en el quicio de la puerta, así que Tony se pone en un santiamén unos calcetines y unas gastadas zapatillas de deporte y la sigue. Se separan ante las escaleras, Pepper se dirige a la cocina y Tony baja al piso de abajo, en dirección al taller.

Todo parece ir bien para el ingeniero hasta que la ropa de Pepper desparramada en el sofá le llama la atención poderosamente. Pero eso no es lo peor, justo cuando se dispone a ordenar las piezas del Mark XVII sobre el banco de trabajo para seguir ensamblándolo, descubre medio enterrado entre ellas el incitante sujetador negro de Pepper. Se queda observándolo como hipnotizado durante unos segundos, su mente viajando inmediatamente a la imagen de su atractiva y sexy novia con él puesto, un minuto después y sin poder evitarlo lo entreteje entre sus dedos, suavemente. Después lo huele, ese olor suyo que tanto le gusta. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre una idea brillante, que atraviesa su cerebro como si fuese un rayo.

- Señor el esquema del Mark XVII y las modificaciones pertinentes que están pendientes está en la pantalla… Tal como me ha pedido.-le informa JARVIS de improviso, sobresaltándolo.

- JARVIS, acabo de tener una idea brillante. Vuelve a guardar esas especificaciones y abre un nuevo archivo. Confidencial.

- Si señor…

Tony suelta el sujetador de encaje con reticencia, lo mira durante un instante más. Después sus manos empiezan a volar sobre la pantalla holográfica que tiene delante. Trazando modificaciones aquí y allá sobre su nuevo diseño. Al cabo de una hora, observa la pantalla satisfecho, mesándose la perilla distraídamente. Y sonríe malvadamente.

- ¿Cuándo estará listo el dispositivo?

- En dos horas aproximadamente.-contesta su inteligencia artificial con eficiencia.

- No olvides la pintura azul que he elegido expresamente, JARVIS.

- Claro que no, señor.-contesta su mayordomo virtual con cierta ironía.-Nunca osaría olvidar lo más importante.

Después la atención de Tony vuelve a fijarse en el Mark inacabado. Separa piezas aquí y allá, ordenándolas para su correcto ensamblaje. Tonto y Patoso le ayudan a soldar un par de juntas aquí y allá, con su habitual eficiencia. Tiene dos horas para dejar el ensamblaje definitivo terminado y esta tarde puede darle el toque final sin problemas, piensa convencido.

Cuando dos horas después, Tony sube los escalones de dos en dos en dirección al piso de arriba sólo hay una idea en su mente: lo que la va a hacer disfrutar. Él es Tony Stark autoproclamado playboy y no puede dejar a su novia tan insatisfecha sexualmente como ayer. Es humillante e indigno de él. Tiene que reparar eso cuanto antes. Y lo va a hacer, vaya si lo va a hacer. Ese estúpido informe tendrá que esperar a que él haya terminado de mostrarle sus más que válidos argumentos en forma de delicioso sexo.

Tony alcanza pronto su objetivo: el despacho de Pepper. Se asoma a la puerta con estudiado aire distraído. Sin más se cuela dentro con el dispositivo bien oculto en su mano izquierda, detrás de su espalda. Ella sigue enterrada bajo una montaña de papeles, su laptop encendido apartado a un lado, cerca de la mesita de la impresora. Tony analiza la mesa del escritorio de madera noble. Va a tener que apartar todos esos papeles a un lado, pero es una buena superficie, lisa y confortable, resistirá su peso sin mayores problemas. Hace un barrido mental pormenorizado de los muebles que la rodean, los posibles movimientos, el ángulo de inmovilización. Sí, todo en orden.

Pepper, consciente de que su novio ha llegado, levanta la cabeza de sus informes observándolo detenidamente, los ojos marrones y azules se encuentran. De inmediato el cuerpo de la ejecutiva se tensa y se recuesta sobre la silla, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, dejando caer sobre el respaldo todo el peso de su cuerpo. Eleva las cejas interrogante. Por la mirada de Tony, seguro que está tramando algo. Y no debe ser nada bueno. Sirenas de alarma se encienden en su mente.

- ¿Qué quieres Tony?-le lanza directamente.- Te dije que tengo mucho trabajo esta mañana y aún no es la hora de comer… Creí que tú también estabas ocupado…

Su voz ligeramente irritada saca al ingeniero de su ensoñación contemplativa. Por fin responde:

- No tan ocupado como para no atender todas tus necesidades, nena.

- ¿Qué?-pregunta ella mientras él se acerca, una de sus manos sospechosamente detrás de su espalda.-¿Qué demonios estás tramando ahora?

- Nada.-contesta él a sólo centímetros de distancia.- Es sólo que ayer tú cuidaste tan bien de mí… Y hoy seré yo quien se encargue de cuidarte a ti…

- Eso es nuevo…-sonríe Pepper bajando un poco la guardia. Craso error.

Su novio solamente sonríe, lujuriosamente. La pelirroja conoce esa sonrisa demasiado bien. Pero para cuando quiere reaccionar es tarde. Tony ya la está besando con fruición sobre los labios, después la barbilla e instintivamente ella cierra los ojos para disfrutar la maravillosa sensación de sus labios y su lengua sobre su cuello así que no le ve deslizar las curiosas piezas de frío y liso metal sobre sus muñecas. Él estira sus brazos hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza. Las dos piezas de metal tienen forma de brazalete, son doradas y azules, exquisitamente labradas con una filigrana de estilo grecorromano. Rodean cada una de sus muñecas con dulzura, cerrándose con un suave siseo metálico. El frío del metal sobre su delicada piel hace que ella abra los ojos repentinamente y antes de que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo se unen entre sí con un seco golpe metálico y tiene las manos inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza. Ambas muñecas. Son una especie de imanes muy fuertes y por mucho que intenta separar sus brazos le resulta imposible. Descubre impactada que Tony la tiene completamente a su merced.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto que me has puesto?-pregunta alterada.

- Un instrumento de placer, Pepper. De mi invención.-suspira besando su mejilla. Y acariciando el borde de su cara con dos dedos, increíblemente suave.

Aquello la deja sin palabras. Momentáneamente. Lo mira fijamente durante varios segundos.

- Una herramienta de tortura, querrás decir… Para que puedas satisfacer todos tus caprichos de hombre de las cavernas conmigo.-contesta ella con cierto reproche.

Tony respira hondo, su excitación creciendo por momentos.

- La finalidad es que te estés quietecita y sientas mucho más. Como unas esposas pero mucho menos peligroso. No se clavan en la piel y no hay peligro para la circulación de la sangre. Además tus constantes vitales estarán monitorizadas por JARVIS en todo momento. No necesitaremos palabras de seguridad y… Si funcionan, dejaré que pruebes el dispositivo conmigo la próxima vez.

- Oh.-sus labios se abren con sorpresa.-Has pensado en todo. Pepper mira hacia arriba y observa los dos brazaletes con curiosidad.-¿Están hechos del mismo material que las armaduras, no?

Su novio asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de contemplarla, sus alientos entremezclándose.

- Tuve la idea esta mañana. Y he subido en cuanto estuvieron terminados. Titanio y aleación de oro.-las palabras abandonan su boca con lentitud, paladeándolas. Sus manos se deslizan por sus suaves brazos inmovilizados. La tensión sexual palpable en cada respiración.

- Pero los has pintado de azul…-continúa la ejecutiva ligeramente sorprendida…- ¿Por qué? ¿No eran el rojo y el dorado tus colores favoritos?-cuestiona con picardía.

- Y todavía tengo que explicarlo, son del mismo color que tus ojos, Pepper.-contesta él con voz profunda.

Aquello la deja totalmente descolocada por unos segundos. Es tan romántico. Retorcidamente romántico. Pepper siente una calidez tierna que se irradia por su estómago. Y sonríe. Expectante por su próximo movimiento.

- Vamos Tony… ¿De veras tengo que estar atada? Tengo que trabajar… Te concedo un rapidito porque acabas de ponerme a mil con el jueguecito de tus esposas de diseño robotizadas. Te prometo que después de cenar me las podrás volver a poner y te dejaré hacerme todo lo que tú quieras. Esta noche.-remacha retadora. Intentando recuperar el control. Ambos adoran esa lucha sutil.

- Oh, cariño no sueñes con que vaya a soltarte. Sabes lo que quiero.-contesta Tony con voz seductora.-Tengo que compensarte por lo de ayer.-sigue con decisión.- Va a ser ahora, sobre tu mesa. Y voy a hacerte lo que más te gusta.

La sonrisa se borra al instante de los labios de Pepper, sus ojos azules se hacen enormes y se pasa la lengua por los labios.

- Oh no… No serás capaz.-dice mientras una chispa de anticipación se expande por todo su cuerpo, encendiéndola totalmente de lujuria.- Sabes que tengo que terminar este maldito informe y no quiero pasarme el día agotada porque tú tengas unas inmensas ganas de satisfacer en mi tu perversión favorita.

Tony la mira fijamente a los ojos. Sus apetecibles labios dicen no, pero sus ojos dicen sí. Oh si…

- Se trata de que disfrutes tú, preciosa…-dice encantado.

- Ya, claro… No será porque no me debes esa satisfacción… Después de cómo te quedaste dormido anoche… Pero eso es lo que tú dices. No me negarás lo que te excita hacerlo.

- No lo niego, me encanta el sabor de tu dulce y sabroso coño, Pepper.-dice con voz profundamente seductora.-Y lo de anoche fue infame, del todo indigno de mí, dejarte tan insatisfecha. Por eso necesito follarte ahora mismo sobre una superficie lisa y elevada para resarcirme y recuperar mi estatus de Dios del Sexo. No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo… ¡Necesito recuperar mi título, Pep! Y cuanto antes…- es la manera tan graciosa que tiene de decirlo lo que excita tanto a Pepper, que finalmente da su brazo a torcer.

- Está bien, hazlo.-dice riendo.-Pero mañana pienso trabajar durante todo el día.

- Hecho.-se apresura a contestar Tony.

- Como desordenes mis papeles te mato.-le amenaza ella en ese tono serio que pone los pelos de punta.

El ingeniero sonríe ampliamente, recogiendo los papeles que hay delante de ellos y depositándolos en un montón bien alienado a un lado de la mesa.

- Ordenados. ¿Ves? Soy capaz de ordenar las cosas cuando quiero. Y deprisa.-dice guiñándole el ojo.

- Ya lo veo, podrías hacerlo más a menudo.-contesta ella de inmediato.

Cuando la superficie del centro está libre, Tony la coge en brazos, como siempre sorprendido de lo poco que pesa, y la levanta de la silla de oficina, depositándola con esmero sobre la mesa, dejándola caer con delicadeza. En plena maniobra Tony se da cuenta de algo. La superficie está muy dura para su cabeza. Así que se quita la camiseta gastada que lleva puesta y la coloca bajo su pelirroja la cabeza, retirándole la goma negra que le recoge su precioso pelo en una coleta alta, para que esté mucho más cómoda. Lo entreteje entre sus dedos con inmenso deleite ahora que está suelto y cae sobre sus hombros en ondas. Su reactor ARK lanza un destello azulado que la tela ya no puede amortiguar. Ella le sonríe desde su nueva posición. Acostada sobre la amplia mesa del despacho, con las piernas colgando por el borde ligeramente entreabiertas, la cabeza apoyada en la mullida camiseta y los brazos sobre su cabeza, totalmente inmovilizados por los brazaletes. Inexplicablemente se siente muy cómoda, entregada totalmente a su merced.

El siguiente movimiento de Tony es bajar su mano derecha y coger su pequeña barbilla delicadamente, sus ojos marrones clavados en ella mientras la besa en los labios con suavidad, después deposita sus suaves y calientes labios sobre sus mejillas y sobre sus delicados párpados repartiendo besos por toda su cara. Dándole las gracias por confiar en él y permitir que le haga esto. Sin palabras. Muchas veces entre ellos no son necesarias.

Después se levanta, alejándose momentáneamente de su anhelante cuerpo y termina de desnudarse poco a poco delante de ella. Sabe que el verle desnudo la excita sobremanera. Por eso se empeña en que vaya vestido por la casa, para evitarse tentaciones. De un puntapié se quita las zapatillas, los calcetines y finalmente sin perder contacto visual, los pantalones anchos. Las pupilas de Pepper se dilatan de puro deseo. La ropa de Tony queda echa un ovillo sobre el suelo del despacho. La mente de la pelirroja sopesa el triste hecho de que su novio esté totalmente desnudo frente a ella, esos fuertes músculos que tanto le gustaría poder tocar lejos de su alcance, esa mirada lasciva que la pone a mil… Y ella sigue completamente vestida, inmovilizada, hasta que Tony lo decida de otro modo. Sólo ese pensamiento lanza un estremecimiento de pura excitación incontrolable a través de su espina dorsal, hasta su centro femenino.

Entonces, como leyéndole la mente, Tony se echa hacia delante y le desabrocha la camisa muy despacio botón a botón, manteniendo el suspense, el roce de sus dedos como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre su pecho y abdomen. Cuando termina, tras lo que a Pepper le parece una auténtica eternidad, desliza las mangas de la tela por encima de sus brazos dejándola colgando de donde sus manos permanecen unidas por el dispositivo de su invención. Hace lo mismo con el sencillo sostén de algodón blanco, desatándolo y apartándolo con cuidado sobre su cabeza.

Para cuando termina con eso, ella ya está tan excitada que sus pezones están completamente erizados, tentándolo. Tony siente como su sangre viaja hacia abajo, entre sus piernas la excitación apoderándose de su raciocinio por completo. Desliza la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre el ardiente pezón que se le ofrece, que en perfecta sincronía con lo que le está sucediendo a él mismo, se endurece y engrosa bajo su tacto.

- No sabes cómo me fascina cuando hacen eso, amor.-dice observando sus pezones con detenimiento y evidente diversión, como si su reacción biológica ante su tacto fuese parte de uno de sus experimentos tecnológicos.- Cada vez que te acaricio. Es maravilloso.- besa su abdomen suavemente. Los pelillos de su barba y bigote le hacen cosquillas suaves, su aliento vibrante y caliente contra su ombligo.

Pepper tan solo inhala y exhala muy deprisa dejando escapar un suave gemido de excitación. Tony repite la operación manual con su pezón izquierdo obteniendo la misma respuesta. La placentera sensación recorre el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta el mismo centro de su anatomía y se estremece de deseo, su intimidad húmeda y resbaladiza, esperando por él. Tony acuna sus pechos con sus grandes y callosas manos, dándole la fricción necesaria, apretándolos combinando fuerza y suavidad, recorriendo sus pezones con la yema de sus expertos dedos en movimientos circulares. Le sonríe sibilinamente antes de sustituir sus dedos por su lengua y chupar con fruición los hipersensibilizados pezones mientras Pepper se arquea contra su boca.

Al mismo tiempo su gran mano derecha se desplaza hacia abajo, más y más, acariciando su feminidad sobre la rugosa tela de los shorts vaqueros, rozando su clítoris sin descanso. Pepper gime y jadea más deprisa. Tony suelta sus deliciosos pechos con reticencia. Y desciende sobre su cuerpo para poder desabotonar sus pantaloncillos, arrastrándolos hacia abajo por sus largas piernas. Después repite la operación con sus sencillas braguitas de algodón. No lleva zapatos, siempre acostumbra a ir descalza por la casa. Le hace cosquillas en la planta de los pies: primero uno, después el otro. Y los besa, su vello facial produciéndole cosquillas, siendo incapaz de contener la risa.

Una vez está completamente desnuda, Tony suelta sus pies y se levanta. La contempla por unos instantes, embelesado con sus formas curvilíneas y su tentadora piel blanca cuajada de pequeñas pecas.

- Tony…-dice ella anhelando más contacto físico, su mirada de adoración traspasándola.

- Eres tan hermosa… Y mía…

Sus grandes manos se deslizan por sus tonificadas piernas de nuevo, acariciando suavemente cada resquicio de piel, incluído el tejido sensible bajo las rodillas. Finalmente, el ingeniero enreda sus dedos con suavidad sobre el delicado vello pelirrojo de su monte de venus y sopla aire suavemente sobre su intimidad. Está tan mojada… Piensa enardecido con su incontrolable anticipación… Y no han hecho más que empezar, sonríe perversamente. Tony suspira excitado, su erección muy presente entre sus piernas. Pepper responde tan exquisitamente bien a su tacto. Lo vuelve loco que lo desee tanto. Aparta sus muslos con delicadeza, tocándola con esmero. Sus dedos suben hasta la exquisita abertura entre sus piernas y la acarician con sutileza, mete uno en su interior y ella está tan lubricada que es desquiciante, frota dos más sobre la entrada de su vagina y sobre sus pliegues mojados para después acariciar su clítoris en movimientos circulares.

Mientras su boca ha vuelto a adueñarse de sus pechos, mordisqueando con fruición. La doble estimulación de su boca sobre sus hinchados pezones y sus dedos expertos sobre su húmeda intimidad es demasiado para ella, que respira deprisa gimiendo su nombre entre jadeos y se corre violentamente sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Su espalda se arquea y se estremece entre deliciosos espasmos incontrolables.

- Oh Diosssssssssssss Tony, Tonyyyy, Tonyyyyyyyyyy.-grita desesperada.

Durante un rato, Pepper navega los remanentes de su orgasmo y las suaves olas que le siguen, respirando con dificultad. El interpelado la observa atento y como si su tremenda erección no le estuviese haciendo arder de deseo como los mil infiernos susurra con voz profunda y tranquila sobre su rizado vello rojizo dorado:

- Mmmmm uno.- deposita un pequeño beso sobre su vulva, y al mismo tiempo acaricia su abdomen en círculos suaves, con intensa adoración. Después levanta la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.- Contando los de ayer son tres… Tengo mucho trabajo por delante, cariño. Pero ahora te necesito. Sabes que si no te tengo ahora mismo no podré aguantar lo que te tengo reservado. Soy débil cuando se trata de ti…

Pepper gime como toda respuesta. Y sin más Tony esta acariciando sus caderas, posicionando sus dos piernas, subiéndolas hasta que sus tobillos se apoyan firmemente sobre sus hombros. Cuando termina ella está totalmente expuesta para él con las piernas abiertas, inmovilizada. El puede hacer con ella lo que quiera, marcar el ritmo para ambos. La caliente humedad entre sus piernas aguardando por su penetración. Las grandes manos de Tony agarran su tonificado trasero apretándolo con firmeza, levantándola hasta que su apetecible abertura roza suavemente su dura masculinidad y después sin más, con un ligero movimiento hacia delante, su duro grosor está dentro de ella, expandiéndola. Tony se hunde en su delicioso interior todo lo que puede. Hasta el fondo. Después bruscamente esta fuera y luego dentro de nuevo en toda su longitud. El muy bastardo establece un ritmo desquiciantemente rápido y en cada delirante acometida roza su punto G sin misericordia. El ángulo es perfecto para ambos. Pepper no puede mover sus caderas, se ve obligada a tomar sus acometidas sin más. Gime y jadea cada vez que él empuja hacia dentro. Sus paredes vaginales proporcionándole a Tony placer celestial, tan calientes, húmedas y estrechas. Y de pronto ambos se están corriendo entre gemidos y jadeos, vibrando, susurrando y gritando el nombre del otro entre estallidos de éxtasis. Pepper exprime expertamente a Tony que le entrega todo lo que tiene, sus calientes chorros de semen llenándola mientras ella se retuerce de placer, arqueando su espalda, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, desmadejada, navegando las olas del más puro éxtasis.

Tony se toma su tiempo, cansado por el esfuerzo. Suelta sus piernas con cuidado y por fin deja de suspirar y jadear profundamente sobre su cuerpo, como un peso muerto. Cuando es capaz de levantarse se aleja unos dos pasos de ella y la contempla satisfecho durante un buen rato pasándose la lengua por los labios.

- Tan perfecta… Tan suave…

Pepper suspira hondo y tiembla de excitación sabiendo lo que pasa por su mente, lo que está a punto de hacerle. Sólo de pensarlo se estremece.

- Oh Tony… Ha sido espectacular… Pero.-jadea con esfuerzo, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras.-Conozco esa mirada tuya de depravado… No te atrevas…

- Por supuesto que la conoces, nena.-dice mientras desliza un suave dedo desde su pecho hasta el monte de Venus.- Vas a gritar y a suplicar por mí. Vas a rogarme que te haga mía otra vez.-dice profundamente, sus ojos chispeando de maldad.

- Oh por favor… Otra vez durante horas no…

- Sí.-dice Tony enardecido.

Pepper pronto descubrió que era multiorgásmica gracias al gusto de Tony por devorar su sexo en cuanto tiene ocasión. Según él todas o casi todas las mujeres lo son, sólo que sus parejas suelen ser unos malditos cabrones egoístas y no se toman el tiempo de hacerlas alcanzar todo el placer que la naturaleza ha otorgado al sexo femenino. Según él, el problema es que son unos envidiosos, ya que los hombres sufren un período refractario mucho más largo y deben pasar de quince a treinta minutos hasta que vuelven a estar listos para una nueva erección. En cambio las mujeres pueden correrse varias veces seguidas durante un mismo acto sexual. Pepper no sabe por qué Tony disfruta tanto con ello, pero es cierto que siempre está más firme que nunca después de practicarle sexo oral. Y que después se corre violentamente, con mucho más desenfreno, cuando la penetra mientras ella todavía navega las olas de su orgasmo encadenado.

Lo que Pepper no sabe es que esta práctica tampoco era de las favoritas de Tony antes de conocerla a ella. A Tony le excita tanto porque es ella, su sexy y adorable Pepper Potts, la que se muere de excitación bajo su lengua. Le encanta saborearla, realmente le gusta su sabor único y personal a mujer. Lo que pone a Tony al borde de su propia desesperación por exceso de excitación sexual, es verla a ella disfrutar tanto entre sus brazos: correrse una y otra vez, incluso agónicamente con sus atenciones.

Piensa que poseerla en todas las posturas posibles: ya sea mientras se la folla salvajemente o mientras le hace el amor tiernamente, el hecho de enterrarse en el interior de su cuerpo… Es la pura gloria para él pero está bien para después, para poder unirse con ella al festival del orgasmo. Es sólo que así, él puede arrancar de ella dos o tres orgasmos, incluso cuatro si está muy inspirado. Pero cuando la saborea íntimamente las matemáticas del deseo sexual se disparan. Y Tony es un apasionado de las matemáticas y de batir récords personales. Pepper desenfrenada por un estremecimiento orgásmico casi insoportable para un cuerpo humano es su fotografía mental de una Pepper ideal. Y no puede renunciar a esa visión en vivo y en directo. Puede que Tony sea un pervertido depravado, pero es un pervertido enamorado.

Es por eso que sin más preámbulos, el ingeniero se acomoda sentándose sobre la silla de oficina negra, situada a la altura perfecta para lo que pretende hacer. Con cuidado, desliza las piernas de Pepper sobre las abrazaderas de la silla, a ambos lados, abriendo sus piernas para él por completo hasta que sus pies quedan colgando. Después sus dedos separan los labios mayores sobre su intimidad dejándola abierta para darle completo acceso, vulnerable ante su hambrienta boca. Un cálido y suave aliento golpea a Pepper en su sensibilidad mientras él se inclina, poco a poco, calculadamente, sobre ella. Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, la demandante lengua de Tony está sobre ella.

La pelirroja aprieta los dientes con fuerza ante la intensa sensación y se prepara para el viaje hacia el placer. Sabe que Tony debe llevar toda la mañana planeando esto. Su caliente y húmeda lengua la estimula lamiendo su botón femenino con fruición, mientras los espasmos empiezan a expandirse hacia el resto de su cuerpo desde su centro sensible. Pepper gime, jadea, suspira y gime sintiéndose como un suave y dulce gajo de naranja siendo devorado entre sus labios, chupeteado con gusto por su lengua juguetona.

Tony con su lengua da pequeños golpecitos sobre su clítoris, una y otra vez. El placer atravesando a Pepper en cada sensación que él le provoca. De pronto se detiene y alza la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, un instante después su lengua la está penetrando, invadiéndola lentamente. A él no le gusta demasiado encontrarse con su propio sabor, ligeramente ácido. Así que lame con rapidez hasta que el dulce sabor de Pepper lo sustituye, saboreándolo con deleite esta vez. Después se retira bruscamente, volviendo a chupetear su clítoris, atormentándolo. Repite el proceso varias veces.

Pepper sabe que puede hacerle esto durante horas. Porque se lo ha hecho antes. Incluso se ha sentado para estar más cómodo, el muy... Y siempre es una tortura, lenta e intoxicante… Es tan desquiciante que desea con todas sus fuerzas correrse, pero en cada ocasión que está cercana a conseguirlo, Tony deja de estimularla. A propósito. El impone el ritmo con sus labios, dientes y lengua.

El tiempo pasa. Ni siquiera puede tocarle. Se siente vulnerable y atormentada. Sólo arquea sus caderas contra su boca, en busca de más fricción. Llevan así lo que a ella le parece una eternidad y el sudor ya corre a raudales por su cuerpo sobreexcitado y torturado. Él vuelve a alejarse exhalando aire caliente sobre su sobreestimulado centro. Ella se estremece, deseando correrse más que ninguna otra vez que pueda recordar y en cada movimiento que él hace con su boca no sabe si él va a volver a follársela con su lengua o a chupetear su maltratado clítoris con inusitada fruición. Gime, jadea, ruega… Durante eternos minutos que se convierten en horas sin que ella sea consciente de otra cosa que su terrible excitación… Hasta que casi pierde la voz de tanto gritar, gemir y murmurar.

- Tony… Por favor…- susurra atormentada.- Déjame… Tienes… Que… Dejarme…

Tony sonríe ladinamente contra sus pliegues húmedos. Lágrimas llenan los hermosos ojos azules de Pepper, que intenta mantenerlos fuertemente cerrados a causa de la terrible excitación. Nadie es capaz de sobrevivir a esta clase de tortura sexual es lo que piensa cada vez que se lo hace de esta manera tan obstinada. Por eso se la ha follado primero, el muy desgraciado. Para poder correrse y no sufrir la misma desquiciante necesidad que ella está sufriendo ahora. Pero aunque Pepper no lo sepa, Tony también se ha puesto duro de nuevo mientras la tortura sin piedad. La excitación lo está matando de deseo y necesita correrse tanto como ella.

- Dime que soy tu Dios del Sexo, Pepper.-le pide con un gruñido intenso.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja está totalmente dolorido por la necesidad. Su clítoris palpita con un latido doloroso entre sus piernas. Niega con la cabeza y abre sus ojos con esfuerzo para mirarle.

- Lo… eres… Tony… Eres… Mi… Dios… Del… Sexo…-las palabras escapan de su boca con esfuerzo, en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Me alegra oírlo.-sonríe él.-Ahora llámame Iron Man y suplícame…

Antes de que Pepper pueda reaccionar toda su boca está sobre su sexo otra vez, sus labios rodeando su botón femenino, succionándolo con fuerza, después pasando su lengua por encima una y otra vez en movimientos circulares que la vuelven completamente loca, ella se agita y se estremece gritando sonidos ininteligibles, su cuerpo al borde de la excitación más completa, a punto de explotar de deseo.

- Tony…-suplica con voz ronca por el esfuerzo, entre gemidos y jadeos.- Por favor… No puedo más…-Por favor…

- ¿Cómo que Tony?-contesta él con su sonrisilla maliciosa.

Pepper cede a su infantil demanda, no puede aguantar más, la desesperación es evidente en sus facciones. Bañada en sudor, la cara completamente enrojecida, los ojos cerrados, su cabeza agitándose contra la improvisada camiseta-almohada…

- Oh Dios… Iron Man, por favoooooor.-murmura ella con la voz ronca.-Hazlo… No… Puedo… Déjame correrme… O te matare…

Ahora mismo ella habría dicho cualquier cosa para conseguir su ansiada liberación, pero este hecho no mengua la alegría de Tony. Por fin lo ha conseguido, que le llame "Iron Man" en la cama.

- Eso está mejor, nena.-afirma con gusto.

Sus ojos oscuros brillan de satisfacción. Pepper echa hacia atrás la cabeza con violencia mientras Tony vuelve a meterse su clítoris en la boca sin ninguna advertencia, realizando con su lengua un giro experto que sabe que a ella le encanta. Dos dedos de su mano derecha se deslizan profundamente dentro de ella, mientras su lengua la chupetea en su nudo nervioso sin compasión con ese sutil movimiento que siempre la hace correrse. Pepper grita con fuerza su nombre, gime, gime, gime, jadea y sigue gimiendo mientras se corre violentamente. Por fin. El clímax arrasa brutalmente todo su cuerpo mientras Tony sigue chupeteando su clítoris con fruición al tiempo que la penetra salvajemente con sus dos dedos. Pepper se corre una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que es incapaz de pensar en nada. No sabe cuántas veces son, ni intenta pensarlo, no puede, porque él sigue estimulándola de manera que vuelva a encadenar otro orgasmo, otro y otro...

Después de lo que parece una eternidad y cuando ella ya no tiene más que ofrecer que los últimos estertores de su ansiada liberación, su novio retira lentamente sus dedos para dejar espacio y poder saborear el dulce néctar caliente que abandona su cuerpo en suaves oleadas, soltando su dulce botón con suavidad y dirigiendo sus labios y lengua hasta su tierna abertura. Pepper sigue vibrando sin control navegando las olas de su increíble orgasmo múltiple, desmadejada y saciada sobre la mesa. Su novio se retira de su centro al fin, depositando un tierno beso sobre su ombligo en el camino.

Es tan intoxicante verla así. Saciada por su deseo. Tony se levanta de la silla de oficina de golpe, intentando contener su propia excitación aguantando su pene desde la raíz con una de sus manos, como puede. Su erección palpita al borde del autocontrol. El decimotercer orgasmo se lo proporcionará poseyéndola de nuevo. Él también está desesperado por dejarse llevar en su interior y hacerla alcanzar la gloria junto a él. Trece es un nuevo récord, piensa complacido. Mucho mejor que diez. Además si no la hace suya de nuevo, explotará literalmente de deseo ahora mismo. Sus manos se deslizan con violencia hacia abajo tomándola firmemente por las caderas.

- Mírame, nena.-suplica desesperado.-Sabes lo que me haces sentir amor.-suspira guturalmente, voz profunda completamente tomada por el deseo que siente, sus labios hinchados por el esfuerzo, su piel enrojecida alrededor de su vello facial.- Y sabes que te necesito otra vez, ahora mismo.-jadea sobrepasado por su urgencia de poseerla. Pepper hace el esfuerzo de abrir sus profundos ojos azules. Y así, mirándola a los ojos, es como finalmente atrae sus caderas hacia él posicionándola, tan cerca de su palpitante erección… Tentándola.

- Hazlo, solo… Hazlo ¡maldita sea!-exhala Pepper apenas sin aliento.

Nada más recibir su tácito permiso Tony está penetrándola de una sola acometida, hundiéndose en ella en toda su longitud.

- Oh Dios… Joder, Tony.- gime en un murmullo la pelirroja mientras la imponente erección de su novio se abre paso en su interior. Su coño hinchado y húmedo le recibe facilitando la entrada, dejando que la llene por completo con asombrosa facilidad.

Sigue tan húmeda que él no tiene dificultad alguna para introducirse en su interior de una única y vibrante acometida. Ambos gritan de placer ante el maravilloso contacto de sus pieles hipersensibilizadas. Sus sentidos dolorosamente sobre excitados.

- Oh por Dios Pepper… Es demasiado bueno… No duraremos mucho, ninguno de los dos.-murmura él entre gemidos de placer.

Tony se excita hasta el borde de la locura cuando le hace esto. Su pene tan duro, incluso le duele de tanto contenerse. Empieza a moverse con lentitud y después acelera con precisión, como anticipa no dura mucho, cuatro agónicas acometidas y ambos están corriéndose de nuevo, esta vez un anhelado orgasmo compartido que les barre a la vez, sintiendo como ella exprime su masculinidad sin misericordia, su semilla expandiéndose en calientes chorros en su interior, en varios espasmos incontrolables, ofreciéndole todo lo que tiene. Pepper tiembla extenuada, vibrando de nuevo contra la mesa entre suspiros entrecortados, se estremece clavando su espalda contra la madera pulida, navegando las increíbles olas de placer.

Es siempre así de intenso. Para ambos. Maravilloso, único y especial. Entrega e intimidad total.

Cuando todo termina y jadean como locos, sus corazones desbocados, chorreando de sudor e intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, Pepper simplemente entorna los ojos, un poco exasperada pero sin fuerzas para enfadarse más con él por haberla torturado sexualmente tan descaradamente. Al fin y al cabo la recompensa siempre merece la pena. Y de qué manera.

Tony descansa sobre ella totalmente agotado por el esfuerzo. Todavía siguen unidos, él la abraza posesivamente en plan pulpo. Tomándola como su asidero a la realidad, intentando recuperar el dominio de sí mismo, desliza sus entumecidos labios sobre ella, besando su cuello delicadamente sin parar entre tiernos murmullos de agradecimiento. A Pepper le cuesta una eternidad calmar su cuerpo y recuperar el suficiente aliento para poder decirle:

- Oh Tony... Te quiero casi tanto como te odio cuando me haces esto… Es demasiado intenso… Demasiado… Cada resquicio de mi cuerpo clamando por ti, a flor de piel.

- Lo sé.-sonríe él contra su cuello y vuelve a besarla.-Me gusta que sea intenso.

Pepper hace una mueca exasperada.

- Me parece bien por la noche, ya que me deja totalmente relajada y duermo como un bebé. ¿Pero por la mañana? ¿En serio? Ya ni siquiera podré moverme en un buen rato, porque mis músculos no me responden. Cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo está bañada en malditas endorfinas. Por cierto, quítame tus robóticas esposas de diseño, anda.-remueve los brazos inquieta.

Tony obedece subiendo por sus delicados brazos suaves hasta los brazaletes para poder recogerlos en su mano cuando se suelten.

- JARVIS libera los brazos de Pepper.-al momento los objetos metálicos se separan y se abren, liberándola de inmediato. El ingeniero deposita su invento sobre la pila pulcramente acomodada de los papeles de Pepper, al fin y al cabo son un regalo para ella.

La pelirroja estira los brazos dejando caer su camisa y su sujetador sobre la mesa, sin demasiada ceremonia, después se frota las muñecas más por un acto reflejo que por autentico dolor, definitivamente este invento es mucho mejor que las esposas acolchadas que suelen utilizar. Mira hacia arriba para constatar el buen estado de la piel de sus antebrazos. Después enreda sus pequeñas manos en el cabello sudado de Tony, jugueteando con algunos mechones castaños.

- Me muero porque probemos el invento en ti. Ni una marca, ni una chispa de dolor… ¿Sabes? Podrías patentarlo. Ganaríamos una auténtica fortuna con estos chismes.-asegura ella con su voz de negociadora infatigable, que ahora suena profunda y rasposa a causa de la maratón sexual.

Tony sonríe halagado por sus amables palabras sobre su invención y doblemente satisfecho por su impresionante orgasmo y por haber logrado su propósito de desquiciarla de placer.

- Juguetes eróticos Stark. No suena mal.-admite él llevando sus grandes y calientes manos sobre sus pequeños hombros.- Puedo crear una línea de vibradores que vaya en consonancia, en color rojo y dorado, por supuesto. Imagen de marca.

- Ajam, claro.-contesta ella besándolo en la cabeza.-Cómo no… ¿Con tus medidas exactas?-pregunta guasona arqueando una ceja.

Tony contesta besándola en la barbilla y después en los labios con sutileza.

- Por supuesto, nuestros clientes se merecen lo mejor de lo mejor…-ríe en cuanto se separan.- ¿Puedes moverte? Debes estar muy cansada.-pregunta después un poco preocupado. Incluso hay un ligero trazo de culpabilidad adorable en su voz.

- No creo que pueda en un buen rato.-admite Pepper con sinceridad.-Pero es un cansancio agradable.-lo tranquiliza acariciando su mejilla.

- Tengo una idea genial.-dice Tony con entusiasmo.- JARVIS pon en funcionamiento el jacuzzi ahora mismo.

- Claro, señor.

- Y el programa relajante de burbujas.

- De inmediato.

Pepper enarca las cejas, escéptica.

- Voy a pasarme el resto del día recuperándome de esto.-dice señalando su cuerpo agotado y desmadejado. Pero no me quejaré. Ha sido maravilloso. Dios mío, Tony. Gracias. No sabía que lo necesitaba, pero lo necesitaba.

Tony la besa de nuevo. Después levanta la cabeza para mirarla.

- El agua caliente ayudará a que te relajes y te sientas mucho mejor. Después de la comida y la siesta en el sofá estarás como nueva. Veremos una peli, después podrás terminar tu trabajo. Te prometo que me encerraré en el taller con JARVIS y no te molestaré más en toda la tarde. Es un trato, cariño.

Pepper sonríe.

- Pues vas a tener que cogerme y llevarme en brazos hasta la bañera porque ni siquiera puedo bajarme sola de esta mesa.

Tony sonríe alborozado.

- No te rías.-contesta ella entre sus propias carcajadas, golpeándolo con sutileza sobre el hombro.

Él vuelve a besar sus jugosos labios. Ella le corresponde el beso con pasión. Después se separan y se contemplan el uno al otro.

- Jamás volveré a mirar de igual modo esta mesa, ni tu despacho.-dice divertido.-Nunca podré volver a concentrarme en nada que no sea brutal y maravilloso sexo cuando entre aquí.

- Dices eso cada vez que profanamos un nuevo mueble o una nueva habitación.-contesta ella riendo.-Si esto sigue así no podremos dejar de pensar en hacer el amor cuando estemos en casa.

Su novio asiente con la cabeza, contento.

- Mmmm todos los lugares donde te he tenido… Son importantes para mí.

Pepper sonríe a su vez, porque ella piensa lo mismo aunque él no tiene por que saberlo. Poco a poco, Tony empieza a alejarse de ella, con reticencia. Finalmente, cuando está seguro de que sus piernas serán capaces de sostenerles a ambos, se pone de pié y carga con Pepper en brazos y así recorren la casa, hasta el cuarto de baño y el enorme jacuzzi.

Pepper se agarra firmemente al cuello de Tony durante todo el camino, besando su barba y sus labios entre risas y cosquillas, finalmente depositando más besos suaves sobre toda su cara mientras ambos se sumergen en la enorme bañera con cuidado. Toman posiciones sentados uno junto al otro, Pepper situada justo en el hueco que deja para ella el regazo de Tony, su espalda apoyada firmemente contra sus pectorales y el reactor ARK. Las burbujas les llegan a nivel del pecho.

- Solo es Sábado por la mañana y ya me has llevado al éxtasis tantas veces amor… Estamos barriendo un nuevo récord de fin de semana.-ríe la pelirroja atrevida, recostada contra él.

- Trece.- contesta él sin pensar.- Me parece una buena cifra.-sigue Tony con el aliento entrecortado, besando sutilmente su enrojecida y suave mejilla.-Pero del todo mejorable.

- Pervertido incorregible.- ríe ella.-No me digas que lo de batir un record va en serio... Yo… Sólo era una estúpida broma.-se gira para poder mirarlo a los ojos y ver la expresión de su cara es como leer un libro abierto.- Anthony Edward Stark ¿Llevas la cuenta pormenorizada de mis orgasmos? No puedo creerlo.

Él no lo desmiente, para qué... Tan solo sonríe, feliz.

- Digamos que tomo unas ligeras notas mentales. Directrices…

- Mmmm ya veo… Claro, es lo más normal del mundo...-bromea ella, haciéndolo rabiar.

- Todo es culpa tuya, Potts por ser tan adorablemente sexy y atractiva. Estás preciosa recién barrida por el placer.-contraataca él acunándola entre sus fuertes y musculados brazos. Salpicándola con un poco de agua en la cara.-No puedo evitar querer verte satisfecha. Me gustas así. Es vital para mí, hacerte disfrutar.

- ¿Ah sí?-pregunta ella sensualmente. Sus respiraciones entremezclándose, su bocas tan cercanas…

- Sí.-dice él, después se inclina para besarla. Sus lenguas recorriéndose placenteramente en el interior de sus bocas.

Esta vez las caricias y los besos se dilatan en el tiempo, van haciendose más sensuales poco a poco, el calor del agua pronto emula el suave calor de sus cuerpos excitados, encendidos de deseo suave y sensual. La boca de Tony se desliza sobre su suave garganta besando y lamiendo su cuello con pasión. Pronto él está listo para ella otra vez, completamente excitado, deseándola de nuevo. Es increíble. Pepper no da crédito al sentir su vibrante erección sobre su espalda. Tony se encoje de hombros, su mirada sincera y tierna.

- Estoy muy descansado. Anoche dormí mucho y bien.-dice solamente.-Pero quizás tú has tenido suficiente por hoy… Debes estar sensible ahí abajo y no…

Su Pepper lo calla depositando con suavidad dos largos y blancos dedos sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

- Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, Tony.-contesta.

Esta mujer no puede ser más perfecta para mí piensa el ingeniero asombrado.

Y sin más, Pepper se da la vuelta, posicionándose hasta que ambos están cara a cara y sus caderas se rozan juntas, alineándolas sobre las de Tony, bajando suavemente y tomando su gruesa y dura erección en su interior. Hacen de nuevo el amor. Lentamente esta vez, inhalándose el uno al otro, sus movimientos rítmicos y deliciosamente coordinados. Se miran fijamente a los ojos mientras se besan apasionadamente, uno en el otro, moviéndose en sincronía, el agua caliente creando maravillas sensuales sobre ambos. Es mágico, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo importaran ellos dos. Pepper mueve sus caderas como sabe que a ambos les vuelve locos y poco a poco el clímax suave y explosivo se abre paso entre ambos, que lo disfrutan casi al mismo tiempo: suspirando, jadeando, gimiendo uno en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de su íntimo placer compartido, del calor del agua, del aroma del jabón y las cosquillas de las burbujas. Cuando los fuegos artificiales han terminado, todavía unidos como un solo cuerpo, siguen mirándose a los ojos tiernamente y las mismas dos palabras escapan de sus labios al unísono:

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

Ambos se sonríen graciosamente por la coincidencia, sus ojos vibrantes por la emoción compartida.

- Dos grandes mentes, un pensamiento.-dice Tony con diversión evidente.

- Más bien sentimiento, no arruines el momento.-le pide con cariño.

Los grandes orbes azules de Pepper le observan con detenimiento, chispeantes de felicidad, mientras una ráfaga de agua procedente de sus manos asalta la cara de Tony sin remisión, dando inicio a una divertida batalla de agua en la inmensa bañera.

Pronto se salpican el uno al otro riendo sin control. Y Tony piensa de nuevo que ella lo es todo. Lo más importante de su vida. En la suerte que tiene de que aceptara irse a vivir con él. En que quiere verla así: riendo feliz junto a él, siempre. En que algún día, por fin reunirá el valor suficiente para pedirle que sea su esposa. El día en que esté completamente seguro de que podrá protegerla y mantenerla totalmente a salvo. Todavía tiene mucho trabajo por delante.

Pero sabe que lo conseguirá.

Ese día llegará.

Y será el más feliz de su vida.

* * *

**Bueno, queridas mías no sé que deciros. Tanto a las habituales que me dejáis vuestras impresiones, como a la gente que sólo se pasa a leer o a quienes os lleváis el fic a vuestros favoritos o le dais al follow: INFINITAS GRACIAS por estar ahí y leer. Deseo de corazón que os haya gustado esta nueva entrega. **

**Dejo constancia por aquí que no me tomé mal lo de que leer las escenas es como ver una película porno, simplemente es que me sonrojé de que me dijerais que imagináis lo que sucede hasta tal punto. Me dio vergüenza que me consideréis tan buena escritora (corre ruborizada por su cuarto) jajajaja :D**

**Y ahora como siempre unas palabras para mis incondicionales:**

**VALERIA-90: Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara tanto el anterior querida amiga, intenté ponerle un poquito de todo. Este es la continuación natural y es un poquito más HOT e intenso. **

******RAVEN-SAKURA: Gracias por tus palabras amiga. Me alegro de que te dejara espatarrada en el sillón y estoy deseando leer todo lo nuevo que tengas entre manos. Ese HOT que prometiste y ese otro entre "IM3" y "Los Vengadores" si si si escribe escribe... ^^**

**MAUREEN STARK: Tu comentario me ha llegado al corazón. GRACIAS, eso es lo que pretendo. Que sean escenas eróticas pero románticas, íntimas, de entrega al otro, con contenido y no caer tampoco en la vulgaridad. Intento no pasarme de soez. Dadme un toque si se me va la mano. Ah tranquila que no me ofendí por lo del porno, solo que debo ponerme al día y ver alguna. Tengo eso pendiente. Leo mucha literatura erótica pero aún no me puse con las películas jajajaja xD**

**Patty-Beltran-Stark: No me ofendiste para nada, ya te expliqué por privado. Y gracias por tus palabras, es tan bonito. Me siento tan bien cuando decís que os gusta tanto lo que escribo... Gracias, amiga. Y ya me mandarás el link de esas películas de tu actor favorito que por algún sitio hay que empezar en el mundo del porno xD**

**MIRURIS: Miriam a ver que digo yo ante semejante comentario tan precioso. Si es que solo puedo darte las GRACIAS. A ti es difícil defraudarte. No sabes como me encanta que disfrutes tanto con mis pequeños fics. Siempre comento que yo escribo lo que a mi personalmente me hace feliz, por puro egoísmo. Pero siempre conecto contigo de una manera tan bonita que me emociono muchísimo, de verdad. GRACIAS por tus hermosas palabras que me animan siempre. Y espero que pronto te recuperes de tu migraña y vuelvas a hacernos compañía por el grupito, compañera ;)**

**NekaBS: Mi querida Valenciana, me alegro mucho de que te encantara tanto el guiño. No sabía que eras tan cercana a mí en España. Espero que hayas vuelto a saltar de alegría con tu email y a disfrutar un ratito de esta lectura :D**

**Taishita StarkTaisho: Gracias por seguirme y adorar todas mis historias ;) Tomo nota de tu sugerencia y algo haré con ello, te lo prometo. Gracias por dejarme review, me alegra mucho recibirlas.**

**Cyelito Lindo: Si hubiera prototipos de Tonys sueltos por ahí yo sería la primera en pedirse uno... :P Gracias, bonita. Y si esa era mi intención, mostrar que Tony es un ser humano con sus debilidades y defectos. Un hombre de carne y hueso, no una máquina. Aunque siendo como es, él tenía que ponerle remedio a lo que sucedió. Su fama de playboy estaba en juego de ahí este capítulo para lavar su afrenta. Quiero que sepas que he tomado MUY BUENA nota de tu sugerencia y aunque todavía tardará, en futuras entregas espero que te guste lo que voy a escribir basado en lo que me pides ;)**

**A todo el que me lee:**** muchas gracias. Y las sugerencias son bienvenidas, no voy a poder complaceros en todo lo que me pedís literalmente, pero quizá me aproxime así que si queréis dejar ideas, las leeré todas e intentaré tomarlas en cuenta si me gustan y mi loca cabeza puede sacar algo en claro a partir de ellas. :D**

**Y por último tengo una buena noticia y otra mala.**

**La buena es que gracias a Cyelito Lindo y Taishita que me dejaron sus sugerencias e ideas, estoy tramando algo que espero os guste para próximas entregas de este HOT fic. Tengo al menos planes y esbozos para 3 capítulos más. Uno de ellos haciendo referencia a vuestras sugerencias, los otros dos de mi propia cosecha de locura mental.**

**La mala es que voy a tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar y cuando digo mucho me refiero a un mes o más por problemas personales académicos: tengo que estudiar, mucho. Y no voy a poder dedicar a tramar, escribir y corregir casi nada de tiempo. Lo siento de veras. Sólo os pido que tengáis paciencia conmigo.**

**Un abrazo ^^**


End file.
